The Prophecy
by OfAllTheVampGirlsIAmReel
Summary: For the Host Club , life has been normal. Well as normal as it can get for incredibly rich and gorgeous guys. But when two girls transfer to Ouran Academy,who aren't exactly 'normal', their fun and games are over and they're plunged into a world they never knew existed; a world that is much more dangerous...
1. Devil

**This is my first fanfic. It's only a test to see if anybody likes it and wants me to update. I've been planning this for a couple of days and i'm glad i've finally started it, anyway let's move on to the story.**

DEVIL

The rain beat against my helmet as I sped through the streets of Dublin. The sound of my motorbike reverberating off the surrounding buildings causing the few people out in this weather to stop and stare open mouthed at my speed.

I gritted my teeth in frustration; intent on catching up to the devil on the motorbike ahead of me. My bad mood disappeared as soon as it came though as I heard the roar of another motorbike beside me.

Perfect.

Will was here.

"Need help?" she asked.

I grinned at her.

"About time you got here," I said.

Will simply rolled her eyes at me before raising her hand and snapping her palm open. The devil instantly fell off his motorbike, banging his head against the pavement, but it takes more than that to knock out a devil as he was on his feet within seconds. He turned to face us, watching while we sped towards him. He was hesitating. Debating whether or not to fight us or run away.

He didn't get to decide.

When I was close enough to him, I jumped off my motorbike and, still holding on to the handle bars, twisted and cracked the motorbike against his skull. He fell to the ground unconscious.

I took off my helmet, letting my hair fall around me as I observed the devil. It was a good disguise; to any normal person it would have looked like an everyday good looking guy except for the fact that his teeth were a little _too _sharp. Something a human wouldn't notice.

I heard Will's engine cut off. She walked up to me and took off her helmet, tucking it in to her arm.

"Nice one," she smirked.

"Thanks," I replied.

The devil groaned and opened his eyes. We stared down at him, waiting to see how he would react. The devil stared up at us, his face blank, and then he smirked.

"A seer and a witch?" he hissed.

I blinked shocked. How the hell could he tell what we were? He was a devil! They weren't exactly known to be the smartest of creatures.

Willow answered him.

"How did you know that?!" she snarled.

The devil grinned.

"My master knows you!" He told us gleefully," He knows everything about you! He knew you would come after me!"

I was getting really freaked out now and it didn't help that he was spitting out blood mixed with saliva while he was talking with this mad look on his face.

"And how would he know that?!" I demanded, my fear being replaced by anger.

He looked at me, grinning.

"I can't tell you that!" He giggled.

His disguise was wearing off; his smooth skin was turning scaly and red, his pupils widening until his eyes were completely black.

"You will tell us!" Willow threatened, "Or we'll slaughter you like a pig!" Her hands were glowing blue with magic.

The devil cackled before choking up blood as black as his eyes.

"Your threats can't scare me girlie; I don't have much time left in this world"

Will looked at him surprised, letting the blue glow fade from her hands.

"And why are you dying? Hitting you with a motorbike wouldn't have killed you! "I asked suspicious.

He was shrinking now, going back to his original size. He only came to about my stomach now.

"Who are you to say it couldn't? Times have changed girlie, we aren't the same as we used to be, and a seer should know this" It said smugly.

I glared at it.

"Don't lie devil, your kind hasn't changed at all" Will stated.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" It squealed.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"Don't fall for it Ash, it's just winding you up."

"It could be telling the truth."

"Yeah but are you going to risk it? Believing something as low and disgusting as a devil?"

The devil watched us merrily, its black eyes gleaming with pleasure, not even the tiniest bit offended that Will had called it disgusting.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave," It declared suddenly.

We turned to stare at it.

"Don't you dare! You haven't even -," Will didn't get to finish her sentence as the devil grinned one last time before exploding in flames.

"….Great," She sighed.

I noticed something in the pile of ashes left behind from the devil. I bent down and picked it up. It was a slip of paper. Brushing away the ashes I noticed it there was an address.

Number 13, Akuma Street

Bunkyo, Japan

"Hey, look at this."

Will lifted her head from her hands to look at what I was holding. She furrowed her brows in confusion as soon as she saw it.

"Why would a devil have an address that is half way across the world?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said still staring at it, a plan already forming in my head.

"Aislin, I know what you're thinking."

"It might be a trap."

"I know."

"We could get killed."

"I'd like to see them try! We've been trained by the best Aislin, there's no way they'd defeat us."

"Maybe we shouldn't. If our parents found out, we'd be killed."

"Our parents do this all the time Aislin! They'd be hypocrites if they tried to stop us. Besides Granny will understand and support us in this and they wouldn't go against her."

"I don't know." I replied worried.

"Come on! Granny's always saying that a seer has got to follow her instincts, no matter where it takes them."

I was still uncertain. Will knew it.

"Did you see it's eyes? In its disguise?" Will questioned.

"Yeah, they might as well have been red with that colour of brown."I replied, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Only a novice would make that mistake."

"Meaning that he was new . I knew that already."

"So then why did he die? Devils can live for hundreds of years."

I sighed. Will smirked. She knew I couldn't resist a mystery.

"This is going to be dangerous."

"I know but it's the only lead we've got."

"So…we're going to Japan."

"Yup."

We grinned at each other. Then I realised something.

"Uh….Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Did anybody see that?"

**If you don't know how to pronounce Ash's name it's Ash-ling. What did you think? Was it good or bad ? Please review!**


	2. Japan

**I was surprised to see that my first chapter was really short, so I've made this one longer.**

**And I want to thank Insanity's Breaking Point, Bubblesgenre, Otaku-Lord-Bubbles and HituAndUtaPri; without you this chapter wouldn't even exist.**

**Bubblesgenre-I hope you're feeling better babe ;)**

_Alannah_** is an Irish girls name meaning 'my dear child. '**

JAPAN

The sun shone through the window in my Granny's kitchen. I sat at the isle, my suitcase next to me as I waited for Will to finish packing. She was doing it rather loudly as there were thumps coming from above my head, enough to make the ceiling shake and dust to go flying.

I sighed. Not ready for what I was about to do.

"What's wrong _Alannah_?"

I jumped.

Granny was sitting across from me, looking at me amused. I'd forgotten she was there.

"Nothing!" I squeaked out.

Granny raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a knowing look.

I sighed again before answering her.

"Should you even ask? You obviously know already."

"True, but I want you to admit it."

"Fine, I'm worried about the mission."

Granny laughed.

"I'd be worried if you weren't."

"But don't you think it's a little dangerous to be doing this?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Then why are you letting us go?"

"Because I know you can handle it."

"You do? Did you have a vision about it?"

"No."

"So how do you know?" I asked perplexed.

Granny smiled at me.

"I raised you girls, I know you both inside out."

"You could be wrong."

"I'm never wrong."

I was stuck there. It was true. She was never wrong about anything.

"Besides," she continued cheerfully," Ouran Academy is a good school; it'd be good for you both to attend."

Oh yeah. I forgot. We had to attend a rich kid's school. It was the one thing my parents had a say in.

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

"Oh come on," she chided, "It'll be fine."

"No it won't. I have a hard enough time getting along with _normal_ people my age. It'll be even harder now with rich kids." I whined, crossing my arms.

"You don't know that. You might have something in common with them."

"In common? Granny, they grew up going to fancy schmancy balls and being spoiled by their rich parents, never having to even lift a _finger_ while Will and I were practicing our abilities and fighting monsters! We don't have anything in common with them!"

There was a silence for a minute, and then a bang from upstairs shattered it. We both looked at the ceiling, then at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I wish she wouldn't wait to pack until the morning we leave." I said still laughing.

"She's just like her father, always procrastinating and then ending up having to use a spell to do things for her." Granny said chuckling.

I smiled staring up at the ceiling.

"Anyway, I think you're going to have fun there Aislin." She said mysteriously.

I looked at her.

"Granny, what do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

She smiled at me, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Granny-,"

The kitchen door swung open with a loud BANG and Will stepped into the room with her suitcase floating behind her.

"Ready!" she announced enthusiastically, "Let's hit the road!"

"Yes let's go Will." Granny said grabbing her car keys.

They walked out in to the hallway.

"Coming, Ash?" Will yelled from the front door.

"Yeah," I shouted to her, hopping off the stool. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out of the room after them.

I obviously wasn't going to get my answer.

* * *

_"…..Thank you for flying with Aer Lingus, we hope you've enjoyed your flight."_

I unbuckled my seat belt and waited for a gap in the line of people walking past me to get off the plane.

I was honestly relieved.

After waiting in line with screaming kids, the odd arguing couple and sitting next to two obnoxious old ladies bragging about how their grandsons have 'amazing jobs ' and that they're 'so proud of them,' for ten hours on a plane, we were finally in Japan.

"Finally!" Will exclaimed. "Those old bags were driving me nuts!"

"Yeah I got that from the guy behind us, Ipod exploding." I remarked.

"I mean honestly," Will continued, ignoring me, "One of the old bags grandsons is a plumber, _not_ the President of the United States!"

By this point I'd tuned her out.

I got up and walked towards the exit, smiling at the air hostess as I passed her.

"Hey! Ash, wait for me!" She yelled, scrambling after me.

I walked down the steps attached to the plane slowly for Will to catch up; she didn't reach me until I was at the bottom.

I smirked at her, not even phased by the glare she was giving me, although it was scaring a couple of the passengers still getting off the plane.

"Come on, let's go." I said turning my back on her and we both walked inside the airport. Will had brightened up by now and was standing on her tip toes trying to see over the heads of people, looking for where we have to collect our bags.

"Okay, there's where we collect our bags." Will said, already walking towards the carousel.

I followed her and we got our suitcases.

"So where is this guy?" Will asked while we walked towards the exit.

"I don't know, Granny said he would be here."

Granny had asked a friend of hers that owed her a favour, to drive us to where we'd be staying.

"I can't think with all this noise." Will complained.

"Hm?" I asked, not really listening. There were a lot of ghosts about; I was currently being distracted by one wearing a lederhosen. I was guessing there was a schnitzel in his hand, but I couldn't be sure as he was waving his arms about really fast. He reminded me of a chicken.

"Are there lots of ghosts about?" Will inquired, finally having figured it out.

"Yeah."

"On a scale to one to ten how weird is the one you're looking at?"

"I'd say about fifteen."

"Really? Why?" Will laughed.

"He's wearing a lederhosen and I think he's holding a half –eaten schnitzel, he probably choked on it or something."

"Why is he wearing a lederhosen?" Will asked incredulous.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you could ask him."

"I don't think he speaks English, Will."

"Why not?"

"He's screaming my ears drums deaf, in a different language," I paused, "I think it's German."

"Oh."

I finally managed to tear my eyes away from the strange ghost and began scanning the crowds of people waiting at the exit. I zoned in on a man standing slightly away from the crowd, he was looking at Will and I.

This must be him.

"Come on Will, our lifts here."

We walked over to the strange man.

I studied him, wondering if he was normal. He was in a dark suit and his hair was slicked back with some type of hair gel that made it shine greasily.

At first I thought he was a vampire but then I noticed his nose was rather pointed, like a bird's beak.

He was a Karura.

"Aislin O'Sullivan and Willow Knight, it's good to finally meet you." He smiled.

I blinked surprised.

His voice was high like a bird's; it reminded me of an eagle's cry.

I was right then.

I glanced over at Will, she must've felt my eyes on her because she looked at me.

She knew too.

"How did you know it was us?"

The man chuckled.

"You're both the spitting image of your mothers."

"You know our parents?" I asked.

The man nodded his head.

"They're close friends of mine, so is your grandmother."

I smiled at him.

"Come now, the cars waiting outside."

We followed him outside were a limo was waiting.

"Wow," Will exclaimed.

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. I was speechless.

The man opened the door for us and we all climbed in. I took the window seat across from the Karura and Will slid into the seat next to me. The car purred to life and we drove off.

I stared out the window, watching the city of Tokyo fly by. It was an amazing sight. The city lights blinded me but I couldn't look away.

It was all so _colourful_.

Teenagers my age were walking about with the strangest hair styles and clothes, things that would make people stop and stare if they were in Ireland.

There were giant screens attached to buildings- sometimes the screens were the windows- lighting up the streets with advertisements about pretty much anything. Another thing you would never see in Ireland.

I was so hypnotised by the city that, without realising it, I _actually_ squished my face against the window just to get a better look.

I heard Will open her suitcase. I reluctantly turned to look at her, curious to what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Getting Levana," Will replied.

She reached her hand in to the suitcases inky depths and pulled out a little ball of fluff.

Levana.

The kitten's fur was snow white shaded with a light silver, making it luminescent in the light. This wasn't the strangest thing about Levana though; her eyes were emerald green.

Will's eyes.

This marked Levana as Will's familiar.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing this is what took you so long to pack?"

"Heh heh, yeah." Will said sheepishly.

I shook my head, smiling.

The car stopped in front of a tall building.

"We're here."

We climbed out of the car and stepped inside the warm reception room.

"Wait here." The man or rather Karura, commanded us.

He walked over to the girl behind the reception desk. She smiled at him before conversing with him in Japanese.

I glanced at Will. She caught me looking at her and shrugged.

Levana was nowhere in sight; Will must've put her back in her suitcase.

"Come on girls!" He called to us from the elevator.

He'd somehow crossed the room without us noticing.

"I think you're going to like the apartment," said the Karura cheerfully, once we were in the elevator," It's one of the best in the building, your grandmother made sure of it."

I nodded, typical Granny, she always does this when we're on a mission, she even does it for our parents when they're on missions too.

The elevator dinged, alerting us we were at our destination, before the doors slid open.

"This is it."

Will gasped.

I dropped my suitcase.

The entire apartment was modern with one wall as a window. The décor was beautiful; it consisted of light colours and was perfectly positioned around the kitchen/living room. It was completely picturesque.

It looked like it should belong in one of those interior designing magazines, Granny used to buy.

"We own the entire floor?!" Will exclaimed, incredulous.

"Yes." The Karura answered, looking at us amused.

"Holy _cow_." I said.

"Ditto." Will agreed, looking around the apartment in awe.

It was the Karura that snapped us out of our trance.

"I'm afraid I must go." The Karura announced out of nowhere.

"Oh…oh yes… thank you…Mr..,"I trailed off, realizing I didn't know his name.

"Mr Sato."

"Mr Sato, if it wasn't for you we'd probably be wandering around the city right about now."

"It was the least I could do." He said smiling.

His face turned serious.

"Now you better be careful, if you need anything and I mean _anything_, you call me, got it?" Mr Sato said, handing me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"We will thank you Mr Sato, for all you've done _and_ your concern." Will replied gratefully, smiling sweetly at him.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Knight."He paused walking towards the elevator."It was nice to finally meet you."

And with that said Mr Sato stepped in to the elevator and disappeared from sight.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound was the tik-toking of the clock in the kitchen.

I looked at Will.

She returned my gaze.

All of a sudden I couldn't hold in my excitement and I found myself jumping up and down with Will, screaming at the top of our lungs.

It was because of this that we didn't notice Will's suitcase unzip itself and a little ball of white fluff climb out of it.

_What are you doing?_ Levana's adorable little voice asked in our minds.

We both fell on to the floor in surprise, me landing on Will.

We'd forgotten about Levana.

She was sitting right next to us, her head tilted to the side, her emerald orbs shining with innocent curiosity.

"Uhhhh…," We both said, not knowing how we were going to explain to her what we had been doing.

Before we could explain, this rumbling came from Will's suitcase.

"…Crap…," Will said slowly," Brace yourselves."

"What? Why?" I asked.

Just then, all the items in Will's suitcase shot out from its inky depths and covered the entire room.

"Note to self," Will groaned, "Remember to put a blocking spell on my suitcase."

**Karura is an eagle-human hybrid from Japanese mythology.**

**I'm not sure if seers can see ghosts, but I read about 'Ghost seers' so I thought it would be good for Ash to not just see the future. She can Astral Project too.**

**QUESTION: Do you want the Host Club to be supernatural or do you just want them to be normal? **

**I already know what Kyoya, Mori and Tamaki are going to be, if you want them to be supernatural, but I've got no idea for the rest of the Host Club. I'm sure I'll come up with something soon though.**

**Next chapter: Will and Ash meet the Host Club!**


	3. First Day

**Okay, I've made my decision about the Host Club, you'll find out during the chapter.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm really glad you like it. **

**Writing this fanfic is the only keeping me sane during the Halloween break.**

**My living room and bedroom's getting redecorated so I'm currently sharing the tiny guestroom with half of my stuff and having to live without the computer for ¾ of the day. **

**The only good thing about it is, because of my boredom (all my friends are either sick or live too far away, so I'm stuck in the house), I've planned up to chapter nine.**

**I've finally got downloaded on to my computer, so there's gonna be an actual image for this fanfic instead of some random image, that's got nothing to do with it.**

**Anyway here it is.**

FIRST DAY

"Class, meet Emi Kimura and Hanako Tanaka," The teacher, Mr Suzuki said, introducing Will and I to class 1-A.

We stood in front of their curious/criticising eyes, wearing dark blue jeans, black t-shirts, leather jackets and our combat boots.

I know it wasn't the most fashionable clothes to wear, especially going to a rich kid's school but this is what we wear when fighting ,we were wearing it just in case of an attack. Plus when you've been in many life-death situations like Will and I have been in, you tend not to care about the little things in life like fashion.

Not that it mattered.

What class 1-A could see was two Japanese-American cousins that were smart enough to be on a scholarship at this school and was able to afford the school uniform.

The reason for this is that Will had whipped up a metamorphose potion (potions last longer than spells) that changed the way we looked, sounded and even _felt_ before going to school this morning.

So if somebody touched my shoulder, they wouldn't feel the leather of my jacket but the material of the school uniform.

It's not real of course; it didn't _really_ change the way we looked; it's actually a very powerful illusion to anybody but Will and I. I mean I could look at Will and still be able to see her dark red hair and green eyes but to anybody else she was an ordinary Japanese girl and vice versa.

You'd have to be there when we took the potion to see what we actually look like.

It didn't change everything though; our height was the same.

There have been incidents in history were wizards/witches have used this potion to alter their height as well. Normal people that have tried to touch their shoulders have ended up with their hand disappearing inside the wizard's/witches' body.

They might as well have announced to a crowd of normal people what they really were and started casting spells.

Thankfully, the unfortunate people got their minds wiped after these incidents but in case they didn't get their minds wiped for some strange reason, it wasn't permitted to use the metamorphose potion for height.

It was these type of precautions Will and I (also our parents)used while going on missions, which was the reason I was so freaked out when the devil said he knew who we were.

"…..And I want you to make them feel welcome. "Mr Suzuki proclaimed, finishing a really long speech that I'm positive nobody listened to.

Mr Suzuki looked disgustingly pleased with himself, probably thinking he should be getting the speech of the year award.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I can't stand narcissists.

It seemed as if most of the boys in the class couldn't either as there was a lot of eye rolling coming from them.

"You two will be sitting behind Mr Fujioka, Mr Fujioka raise your hand please." Mr Suzuki ordered.

A girl in a boy's uniform raised her hand.

I blinked.

What was a girl doing in a boy's uniform? And why did Mr Suzuki refer to her as a he?

I stopped myself from looking over at Will. I didn't want anybody to know that I know Fujioka was a girl, in case it was a secret.

It was crucial for us to not to attract attention; if this mission was a trap then whoever the devil's master is would be expecting us and no doubt searching for us.

This is the entire reason we've went to so much trouble making our disguises Japanese and wearing the uniform; so we'd blend in.

If we appeared as Irish transfer students on scholarships wearing our fighting gear, we'd attract too much attention and we'd most likely be dead within twenty-four hours.

It wasn't rare for American scholarship students to attend here; the school advertises itself all over the world but its mainly American students that come here.

Will and I walked down to our seats and sat down.

People had already lost interest in us.

Good.

_So, why is Fujioka dressed like a boy?_ I asked telepathically, already knowing Will had read Fujioka's mind. We didn't normally do this. We only talked telepathically when we couldn't talk out loud which wasn't often considering we live together.

_She's not rich at all, she's here on a scholarship and one day she accidentally broke a vase costing eight million yen and was mistaken for a boy by some group of boys called the 'Host Club' who _owned_ the vase and is now paying her debt off to them by hosting hormonally crazed girls._ Will replied in my mind, her voice amused.

_Talk about bad luck,_ I thought staring at Fujioka. She was sitting in between two ginger haired twins.

Wait a second.

_How is it possible to be Japanese and have ginger hair?_

_Beats me_ Will shrugged in my mind.

_Maybe they dyed their hair?_ Levana said, joining our conversation.

She'd transformed herself in to a baby squirrel so she wouldn't be seen and was now resting on Will's shoulder, her tail wrapped around her neck, covered by her long hair.

_Nope its natura.l_ Will stated.

_Maybe they're half Japanese or something?_ I questioned.

_They're 100% Japanese, from what I can see._

_That's really weird _Levana giggled inside our minds.

_Yeah _I thought staring at the back of one of the twins.

I don't know why, but the twin I was staring at, back stiffened and he turned around to look at me.

As soon as our eyes met, this shock ran through me, like I'd been struck by lightning.

I think he felt it too because his golden eyes reflected the shock I knew were in my eyes.

He blushed and slowly turned around in his seat so he was facing Mr Suzuki.

I shook my head trying to recover from what happened.

_Ash!?_ Will's startled voice rang through my head, _Are you okay?_

Will and I had a psychic connection so we both knew if there was something wrong with one another.

_Are you okay Lee lee?_ Levana asked worried.

_I'm fine Evie, just a little shocked. _

_What the hell was that?_ Will asked, her voice demanding.

_I…..I don't know. _I replied still trying to wrap my head around what happened.

_If it happens again, I'm contacting Granny okay?_

_Okay _I paused noticing Mr Suzuki had started teaching._ We better start working now._

_Nah, I'll just read his mind and we'll copy what he expects us to do._ Will said lazily.

_Okay, fine._ I replied

That was pretty much how the entire day went. Will reading the teacher's mind and us both copying down the work what the teacher wanted us to do and talking about pretty much anything that came in to our minds while doing it, with Levana popping in and out of the conversation (she gets bored easily and always falls asleep).

I know it was wrong to copy but we were here on a mission not to get a good education and it didn't really matter anyway, we wouldn't be staying in Japan long after the mission was over.

The bell rang, signalling it was lunch.

Mrs Yamamoto, our history teacher, smiled, bid all of us a 'good day' and walked out of the room.

This was the one thing I probably would never get used to in Japanese schools. The students stayed in their forum room for classes, it was the teacher that had to walk to different classrooms.

The students filtered out of the classroom until it was only Will, Fujioka and I left.

_Do you want to go to the canteen?_ Asked Will.

_No, let's just stay here._

_Awww, I wanted to see what a rich kid's canteen looked like!_ Complained Levana.

"Hi, my name's Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka." A dainty hand appeared in front of my face.

I blinked surprised before shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi." I replied.

Haruhi was beautiful. Her hair was a dark chocolate colour that reached to the middle of her neck. She was small; no more than five feet tall with large eyes that matched the colour of her hair.

It was because of this that I had to stop myself from laughing at how ridiculous it was; Haruhi was too pretty to be a boy! Sure her voice was kind of deep but it wasn't that deep enough to be mistaken for a boy. For a school of geniuses they sure are idiots.

_Tell me about it,_ agreed Will, reading my mind.

"How do you like the school so far?" Haruhi asked, smiling cutely.

"It's a really cool place, reminds me of a palace. Though I wish it wasn't pink." Will answered her.

Haruhi laughed.

"Yeah it's pretty different from other schools."

No kidding, not only is the school a pink palace but it has a very expensive fountain. What school has a fountain?

_Apparently a rich kid's school._ Will said.

_The statue was really rude wasn't it?_ Levana giggled.

"So what's America like?" Haruhi inquired, oblivious to our psychic conversation.

"Well it's different from Japan." I replied uneasily.

Honestly Will and I have only been in America once; it was for a mission, a really short mission in a small town in Texas. We'd gone there only to find other people were already on the case.

We've been to Canada and Alaska but that's it; the rest of our missions have all been in Europe. So, Japan is actually the farthest we've ever been away from home.

"Really? How?"

Will and I ended up reciting everything we learned from American films for the entire lunch hour which may or may not be true while we ate our lunch.

Haruhi wasn't satisfied until the bell rang for the end of lunch.

The twins walked in to the room laughing about something.

"Hey, Haruhi! You should've seen Milord! There was a tray lying on the floor of the cafeteria and he tripped on it! He ended up on some seniors table with their lunches all over him!" The twins said simultaneously, cracking up.

"That's not funny, he must've been horrified with himself and you two weren't helping by laughing at him!" Haruhi scolded.

"Please Haruhi; he'll have gotten over it by now." One twin replied cheekily, rolling his eyes.

"Or he'll retreat to his emo corner at the Host Club! And I'll have to be the one to comfort him! Did you think of that Hikaru!?" Haruhi fumed.

'Hikaru' wasn't listening anymore; he was playing with his Gameboy.

_Where did he get the Gameboy from?_ Levana asked curious.

_God only knows. _Will replied.

"Of course we thought of that Haruhi," the other twin answered in a bored tone," But it doesn't really concern us does it?"

Haruhi had given up trying to argue with them and was glowering at them both.

It was then that the twins finally noticed Will and I.

"What do we have here?" They both said creepily.

Next thing I knew the twins had their arms wrapped around Will, suffocating her but not caring.

_Please don't feel Levana, please don't feel Levana._ Will and I chanted in our minds.

_Please don't feel me, please don't feel me._ Levana also chanted, not really worried at all, but felt that she was being left out.

Luckily the twins didn't notice and Will pushed them off her. They stumbled and one landed on my lap.

"Eh heh, sorry." The twin apologised, standing up blushing.

I knew that blush anywhere.

He was the twin that turned around to look at me.

The twin I shared the moment with.

"It's fine." I replied smiling.

I waited for Will to comment on what had happened but she hadn't noticed; she was to_o busy arguing with the other twin (Hikaru?)._

Levana giggled in my mind. _Will doesn't like this twin, he gets on her nerves._

_Yeah, I noticed._

I watched the argument amused. By now all of class 1-A had arrived and was watching the argument too.

_This is going to go on for ages if someone doesn't stop this,_ I thought.

I looked over at Haruhi hoping maybe she'd break it up. Unfortunately she didn't look up to it; she was watching the argument with this really weird expression on her face. Almost like she was dreading it.

I sighed.

I guess it was up to me then.

_Willow Elizabeth Knight! _I yelled in her mind, feeling her mentally wince.

She hates her name.

_Stop this fight this instant! _

_What? Why? I'm not letting this jackass win!_ Will replied back childishly.

_You're jeopardising the mission._ I paused. _You're attracting too much attention._

Will stopped arguing with the twin and looked around, finally noticing the crowd that had gathered.

_Crap! I'm so sorry!_ She exclaimed.

_It's fine, just break it up already._

_Okay._

She stopped the argument and sat in her seat quietly.

The twin she had been arguing with had this triumphant look on his face but you could see that he was confused too.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked up.

It was the other twin.

_Kaoru._ Will informed me.

'Kaoru' stared down at me for a minute.

He was giving off a nicer aura than his brother.

I'd have to remember that.

"Come to Music Room three after class."

_Music Room three?_

_It's where the Host Club is._ Will stated.

I nodded my head and he smiled before going back to his seat.

As if I'd actually go to the Host Club!

* * *

_Why are we here again?_ I asked, Will and I standing in front of the doors of Music Room three.

It took a while to actually find this place; after wandering around the corridors for half an hour we finally gave up trying to find it ourselves and I had asked the nearest ghost for directions.

_I told you, if we're going to find out more about this address the best bet is the Host Club! A lot of gossip comes in and out of this place._ Will replied.

I groaned, not wanting to do this.

_Oh, come on Lee lee._ Levana chided. _It might be fun!_

_Yeah right._

Will rolled her eyes and opened the door.

There was a bright light and rose petals flew in front of my face.

_Why is there rose petals?_ I thought.

_Don't ask me._ Will shrugged.

When the light disappeared we were met with the sight of a large, extravagant, pink room.

_Is every room pink in this school? _

_Pretty much._

_I think it's cute!_

"Why, hello there princesses." I heard a voice say.

A good looking boy appeared out of nowhere, holding a rose.

"Uh… hello." I replied, not knowing what to say.

_This is Tamaki Suoh, he's the 'princely type' and the president of the Host Club. _Will said.

_Really? I can understand the whole prince thing but I can't see him managing a Host Club._

_Well he claims he is but its Kyoya Ootori that actually manages it. He's the vice president and the 'cool type' of the Host Club._

"Leave them alone, sempai." Haruhi said, walking over to us holding a tray.

"Oh, but Haruhi," Tamaki exclaimed flamboyantly twirling over to her," These princesses are new to the Host Club, so they deserve to be hosted by the prince!"

"Tamaki, get back to hosting." A dark haired boy wearing glasses ordered, writing in a black notebook.

_That's Kyoya._ Will stated.

"But Mommy! I'm hosting these two beautiful princesses."

_Mommy?_

_He refers to the Host Club as family._

_That's really weird._ Levana giggled.

_"_Yeah boss, get back to hosting!" The twins said cheekily, appearing out of nowhere.

_They're the 'little devil type.'_

_It fits them perfectly. _I thought, watching the twins torment Tamaki.

_Poor Tamaki._ Levana said sympathetically.

"Tama chan what's going on?" A little boy asked, holding a stuffed bunny.

_That's Honey, he's the boy 'Lolita-shota type.'_

_What? He looks like he belongs in primary school!_

_He's seventeen actually._

_He's so cute!_ Levana exclaimed.

"They're all ganging up on me! That's what happening!" Tamaki wailed.

"We're not ganging up on you, Tamaki." Kyoya replied, still not looking up from his notebook.

"Yes you are! Tell them Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.

"Honestly sempai," Haruhi said rolling her eyes," You're overreacting."

_It's hard to believe they're a couple._ Will remarked.

_What!? They are!? I thought Tamaki was gay!_

Tamaki then retreated to his 'emo corner.'

The twins laughed and followed him before poking him with sticks.

"Tama chan is really funny, isn't he Takashi?" Honey asked a tall boy, standing next to him, who nodded in response.

_That's Mori, Honey's cousin and the 'wild type.'_

_He doesn't look the wild. _Levana thought, curious.

_That's because there's nothing wild about him, he would've been better off as the silent type._

_Oh._

"Hey! You're new here aren't you?" Honey inquired, smiling up at Will cutely.

Will smiled.

"That's right, you're the new scholarship students from America; Emi Kimura and Hanako Tanaka." Kyoya stated, writing something down.

"Oh! That's cool, isn't it Takashi?"

Mori just nodded again.

Tamaki appeared grinning, no sign of him ever being depressed.

"Oh how hard it must have been for you," Tamaki bellowed," To get in to this school and to learn Japanese!"

This wasn't entirely true.

Not only did Will make a metamorphose potion but a translation potion as well.

So we were actually speaking English but the potion translated it to Japanese and vice versa.

The only languages I knew are English and a bit of Irish because Granny spoke it around the house.

The only Japanese I knew was_ Konnichiwa_, _Arigato_ and _Nihongo o hanasemasen_ (I can't speak Japanese).

Will was the one who knew the most languages and that was because most of her spells originated from other countries in Europe and didn't translate in English.

Other than that there was no reason for us to learn any other languages, when we had magic to translate for us.

And for getting in to school, Granny had 'pulled some strings' to get us in.

"That's enough Tamaki," Kyoya said looking dangerous," Everyone get back to hosting."

The Host Club (minus Haruhi and Kyoya) scattered.

_Wow. _I thought

_They're really scared of Kyoya aren't they?_ Levana inquired amused.

_More like terrified Evie__._ Will corrected.

I watched them for a minute as they ran to separate tables full of girls. Some of which, I recognised from class 1-A.

The girls welcomed them with open arms and they began hosting.

Haruhi sighed and smiled sympathetically at Will and I, before walking to the nearest table and offering some girls tea.

_Why did she smile at us sympathetically?_

_Dunno._

"So," Kyoya conjectured pushing up his glasses," What type are you into?"

His glasses gleamed in the light and he smirked in anticipation at the promise of business, a dark aura surrounding_ him._

_Is he trying to intimidate us?_ I asked.

_I think so._ Will replied, her eyes narrowing.

_He's not doing a very good job._ Levana giggled.

_Tell me about it, we've faced pixies scarier than him!_ Will stated.

"We'll just go with Haruhi." Will replied, looking him straight in the eyes, showing him she wasn't scared at all.

Kyoya blinked surprised, obviously having expected Will to cower or something.

Then something really weird happened.

This feeling hit the both of them like a ton of bricks.

A lot like what happened to Kaoru and I.

* * *

_This is hell._ I heard Will say or rather think.

I looked over at her from where I was sitting next to Haruhi.

She was sitting across from me, her right eye twitching.

Oh.

_Is it really that bad?_ I asked her.

_You have no idea. _Was her reply.

I smiled at her sympathetically.

All around us girls were fainting and screaming because of the Host Club's hosting.

Hikaru and Kaoru's act was just disturbing; I cringed as soon as I saw it.

Tamaki's was ridiculously flamboyant; I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Honey and Mori's was strange; I just smiled uncomfortably at it.

Kyoya just talked about events that were coming up; I just gave him a weird look.

But these girls were mental to be so crazy about this Club.

If we weren't on a mission I would've ran out and never come back.

_Poor Will._ Levana sighed, mentally patting Will on the head.

She looked really annoyed.

It wouldn't be long until-

I heard a teacup break on the other side of the room followed by a shriek.

Never mind.

Heads turned in the direction of the shriek but I kept my eyes on Will.

_You're going to have to meditate after school and before you go in the morning._ I told her.

_I know._ She groaned back.

Poor Will.

She could normally block people's thoughts and read the ones she wanted to read; but if it was a very powerful thought she couldn't block it.

So right now she was being forced to watch/read the girl's fantasies about the Host Club.

_Is she okay?_ Will asked her eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

She was in pain.

I looked over at Will's victim before replying.

_She's fine; Kyoya is giving her a free discount as an apology._

_Good._

_Lee lee?_ Levana said.

_Yes Evie?_ I asked surprised; I thought she was asleep.

_Do you sense anything?_

_No why?_ I replied.

_I think the Host Club are supernatural._

My heart stopped.

_What? _Will exclaimed.

_I'm sensing something supernatural. _

_Hold on, let me try. _

I focused on the Host Club, cutting myself off from the outside world.

After a minute or two, I opened my eyes.

I blinked a couple of times surprised at my result.

_Well?_ Will asked anxiously.

_No, the Host Club are normal._

_Thank God._ Will sighed before groaning in pain.

_I must've been imagining it then, sorry._ Levana said embarrassed.

_It's ok Evie, it happens to everyone,_ I assured her.

"Emi, is Hanako okay?" One of the girls asked me.

I looked at her confused.

"I asked her if she was okay and she didn't reply."

I glanced over at Will.

No wonder the girl was worried; she looked a mess.

_"_Oh, don't mind her; she gets these migraines sometimes." I explained.

It was the wrong thing to say as the Host Club suddenly appeared asking why she had these migraines.

"Maybe if we poke her it'll go away!" Honey said.

"I don't think that'll work Honey." Haruhi told him.

That started off an entire jumble of ideas on how to cure Will's migraine.

Haruhi watched them wearily.

Kyoya just stood there, staring blankly at his notebook, not even writing anything.

He wouldn't admit it but I knew he was worried about her. After the incident between them both I'd caught him looking at her a couple of times throughout the club.

"Okay, this has got to work."

I turned my attention back to the Host Club.

One of the twins, Hikaru I think, he was giving off a meaner aura, reached out to touch Will.

_Will. _I warned her.

_I know._ She replied.

Before Hikaru could touch her, she quickly grabbed his arm making the Host Club jump.

Tamaki actually screamed in surprise and latched on to had Haruhi in a death grip.

She started turning blue.

Then she pinched Tamaki on the arm making him let go of her.

She glared at him while he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't you dare." Will opened her eyes and gave him her infamous glare.

Tamaki, Honey and Kaoru shrunk back, hiding behind Haruhi.

"And what if I do?" Hikaru challenged, his voice slightly shaking.

Will raised her eyebrow.

_Not good._ I heard Levana think.

"Ok that's enough." I said breaking it up before Hikaru ended up in hospital.

The Host Club sighed in relief.

Hikaru looked at me angrily and opened his mouth to say something, most likely to insult me before a hand slapped itself over his mouth.

It was Kaoru.

"Sorry about him," Kaoru apologised," He's always been hot-headed."

Hikaru made a protesting sound from under his brother's hand.

I laughed.

"It's ok, I'm sorry about Hanako, she's hot-headed too."

_Hey!_ Will yelled.

Levana laughed.

I ignored them.

Kaoru grinned at me.

I smiled back.

"Ahem."

I snapped my head around to Kyoya, who was looking at us, smirking.

"Host Club's over."

I looked around, surprised.

It was true.

Host Club was over.

How long had we been staring at each other?

_A while Lee lee!_ Levana said.

I felt a tug on my jeans and looked down.

Honey was staring up at me.

"Emi chan, are you and Hana chan coming to the Host Club tomorrow?"

I smiled at him, it was hard to resist his cuteness.

"Of course." I replied ruffling his hair.

He giggled.

"Yay! Did you hear that Takashi? They're coming tomorrow!"

Mori smiled.

"Yeah."

"Emi, come on!" Yelled Will from the door.

"I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." I told Honey.

"Okay! We have to go too! Bye bye Reiko!"

I raised an eyebrow.

Reiko?

_Honey's girlfriend._ Will smirked.

_Honey has a girlfriend?_ Levana said. _How cute!_

I looked in the direction of where Honey was waving.

A girl about my age waved back at Honey.

I stared at her.

She was the complete opposite of Honey.

She was pale. Her eyes were really dark, almost black so that I couldn't even see her pupils and her dark hair was straight and long, reaching her rib cage. Everything about her screamed goth.

She looked at me with this strange look in her eye that I couldn't put my finger on, before glancing over at Will standing by the door, then back at me again.

She turned and walked out the door.

_Strange._ I thought, staring after her.

"Emi, hurry up!"

I sighed and followed Will through the corridors of Ouran Academy, still thinking about how Reiko looked at me.

It wasn't until I was outside that I realised that look in her eye.

I stopped walking.

"Emi?"

_Lee lee?_

_That look was a knowing one._

_What are you talking about?_ Will asked confused.

_Are you okay Lee lee?_

_Reiko knows what we are._

_**The reason why I chose to make the Host Club normal was, besides everybody wanting them to be normal, is that I'm a feminist and the one thing I've hated about the Host Club is that they're sexist. That's the entire reason, despite their powers, Will and Ash are great fighters.**_

_**I planned to have this updated on Tuesday but my Dad hogged the computer and I was busy yesterday and only got a tiny bit done. **_

_**I'll have the next chapter updated tomorrow and maybe even the one after that because I want to get as many chapters done as possible before I go back to school on Monday.**_

_**I'm not a fan of TamaHaru, I was when I first got in to OHSHC but even then I wasn't that much of a fan. They're together because i've already planned the rest of the host's love interests and I can't see them with anybody else but themselves.**_

_**Sorry if the hosts were OOC I don't know how to write them.**_

_**I'm gonna warn you now that Will and Ash's time at Ouran is going to be short so this is one of few chapters that are just going to be of them at school.**_

_**Next chapter: Sennyo**_


	4. Sennyo

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**I'll try to be more descriptive, with the Host Club **_**and**_** the girls.**

**Here's the chapter as promised.**

SENNYO

_Fire was everywhere, burning me, suffocating me._

_Creatures squealed beyond the burning flames, reminding that I wasn't alone here._

_The pain was immense._

_I wanted it to stop._

_I cried out for help, wishing someone would save me from this torture._

_A nine year old boy appeared in front of me._

_He was small with black hair and sky blue eyes._

_My eyes._

_Our mother's eyes._

_Kian._

_How is he here?_

_Why is he here?_

_Kian! I yelled. It's me! Ash! Please help me!_

_He stared at me blankly, not recognising me._

_Finally, his eyes lit up in recognition._

_I smiled, tears pouring out of my eyes._

_He mouthed something at me._

_ My name?_

_I didn't know._

_I reached out to touch him but a tendril of fire hit my arm, scarring it._

_Suddenly, his body started shaking, his veins turning black._

_I watched in horror as his beautiful eyes disappeared and black took its place._

_He stood there for a while, fire burning around him, not touching him._

_I screamed his name._

_He smirked at me, before disappearing in flames._

_No I screamed. Kian, come back!_

_Will's tortured screams rang through my hell._

_She was here too?_

_I looked around but all I could see was fire._

_Then I heard the Host Club's shouts._

_What were they doing here?_

_Someone was yelling my name but I couldn't see them._

_Kaoru, I thought recognising the voice, where was he?_

_Everything started to shake, rumbling as if something was coming._

_"It's time, for us to rule!" A voice said, echoing throughout the flames._

I startled awake, breathing heavily.

I was shaking, cold sweat rolling down my back.

Tears were spilling down my face.

The door opened, light spilling in to the dark room.

Will stood there in her nightgown, her silhouette dark against the light.

She walked over to the edge of my bed and got in.

She put her arms around me and I clung to her.

She held me through the night, stroking my hair, whispering comforting words to me, as I sobbed.

…

"Come on, get up." Will ordered.

I groaned and buried myself deeper under the covers.

"Look, I know it's Saturday but we have school, so get up!" Will said pulling the covers off me.

I opened my eyes, wincing at the light.

_That's it Lee lee, get up. _Levana encouraged.

She'd been sleeping on the bed last night, cuddled up to Will and I.

I remembered something.

"No," I said slowly sitting up," We don't."

"What? You're sure you're not just saying this?" Will asked.

"No," I replied, rubbing my eyes," Granny contacted me last night in a dream after….well you know," I yawned, stretching. "We've got a witness."

"Who?"

"A girl named Moriko."

"Where is she?"

"She lives 60 miles away, near-"

My alarm clock went off, signalling half an hour to get ready for school.

"You better get started on the duplicating potion."

"Fine." Will sighed, walking out of the room.

_Yay! Road trip!_ Levana squealed.

* * *

_Are we there yet?_ Levana asked tired.

We were currently trekking through Aokigahara forest, one of the scariest forests in the world.

Actually, strike that, it was _the_ scariest forest in the world.

There were bodies lying all over the place, some even dangling from the trees, all having died in a grotesque fashion.

We'd even walked passed a couple of signs saying _Think of your family_ or _Life is a precious thing! Please reconsider!_

The forest didn't scare us though; we've seen enough dead bodies to not react anymore when we come across one.

Ever since the 1950s people have committed suicide here. It started when Seicho Matsumoto had published his book the Black Sea of Trees where the two main characters committed suicide in the forest.

Nobody ever knew that Seicho Matsumoto had been possessed by an evil spirit, while he had written the book.

It left him as soon as he published it and was now lurking in the forest somewhere; feeding off people's souls.

"Not yet." I replied scanning the area around us.

"Where is this girl?" Will asked.

"Granny said she'd be around here somewhere, waiting for us."

I sighed, my breath visible thanks to the morning frost.

The trees towered above us, as if threatening to crush us.

We were in a part of the forest nobody dared to venture to now; not even the thieves came here.

I looked over at Will, her cheeks were tinged pink, her red hair a shocking contrast to the dull colours of the forest. Her eyes matched the emerald green of the leaves.

She held Levana in her arms, the little ball of fluff couldn't walk on the forest floor; she had ended with her paw stuck inside a human skull.

It was foggy here; the darkness of the forest was closing in on us the deeper we ventured in to the forest.

It was deathly silent, not even a sound of an animal was heard to break the silence.

A Japanese will-o'-the-wisp occasionally appeared, wondering what we were doing so deep in the forest.

We smiled at it, welcoming the sign of a ghostly (familiar) presence.

There were a lot of them in the forest surrounding Granny's house back home, whenever we were practicing or simply having an 'adventure' we always came across one.

We finally heard sounds of shadow creatures lurking in the dark, we'd been expecting them.

They wouldn't hurt us of course, we're too powerful for them.

A clearing appeared up ahead as the darkness faded.

"Finally!" Will exclaimed.

There was a small tree in the middle the clearing, far away from all the others.

"Now what?" Willa questioned, her brows furrowed.

_The tree,_ Levana thought _There's something different about it from all the others. I sense it._

Will walked over to it and I followed her.

I stared at it, my eyes narrowing.

There was something different about this tree; I could sense it too.

Then something clicked in my mind.

Moriko.

Forest Child.

Moriko's a Sennyo.

"Moriko, you can come out," I said.

Will looked at me weirdly before her eyes widened in realisation.

The tree started shaking before transforming into a young girl of thirteen.

Her skin was a dark ebony, her black curly hair reached to her knees with these beautiful brown eyes, a shade darker than Honey's.

She came up to my chest, barely five foot.

Her clothes were strange kind of like what a pixie or fairy would wear but made up of vines.

She was like Mother Nature herself.

Well at least I think so.

"Are you Willow and Aislin?" She asked cautiously.

Will smiled at her kindly.

"Yes, I'm Willow, this is Aislin, "Will pointed at me and I waved at her smiling," And this is Levana!"

Will held up Levana.

_Hello!_ She giggled in Moriko's mind.

Moriko blinked, surprised.

"Hello."

"So, Moriko-"I started.

"Call me Sylvie."

"What?"

"I prefer the name Sylvie." She mumbled blushing.

I smiled.

"Ok, Sylvie, Granny said you had some information you needed to tell us?"

"Granny?" Sylvie's eyes widened." Your Granny is Saoirse Brady?!"

I laughed.

"Yes she is."

"So you're a seer?"

"Yup."

"Are you one too?" Sylvie asked Will.

Will smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm a witch."

"Wow! I've never met a seer or a witch before!" Sylvie breathed.

Will and I laughed, amused at her childish behaviour.

_Well you have now!_ Levana told her.

"Anyway, there's something you need to tell us?" I questioned.

I immediately regretted it as the bright smile on Sylvie's face faded and she looked at her feet.

"Yes." She said quietly.

Will glanced at me questioningly.

I shrugged at her.

"They were in the forest," Sylvie continued quietly, "They were doing looking for something, I think they were looking for us, because they stopped where my family and I where and started digging my cousin out."

_What happened?_ Levana asked.

I already knew what happened; there was scorch marks all over the clearing.

A sign of a fight.

Will had figured it out too as she was staring at Sylvie sadly.

Sylvie started sobbing.

Will and I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

If there was anyone to understand her pain it was Will and I.

_What are we supposed to do? We can't just leave her here. _Inquired Will.

_We'll take her with us if she wants to._ I replied.

"They left me, saying that I was too small, not enough for the ritual."Sylvie said after a while.

_Ritual?_ I thought

"Sylvie who are they?" Will asked her.

"Demons." She whispered, fear in her eyes.

I tightened my fists.

Demons.

Of course.

They ruined everyone's lives.

They may not have been the most powerful of creatures from hell, but they did have the most influence in the human world.

I felt Will's eyes on me and I looked at her.

Her emerald eyes had lost its glow, and were now dark with hate.

I looked at Sylvie, she was so young, to lose her family like this must be awful.

_Ask her!_ Levana squealed.

"Sylvie," I said," Do you want to come with us?"

Sylvie stared at me hopefully.

"Really do you mean it?"

Will grinned at her, her emerald eyes shining.

"Yes! Yes I'd love to!" Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

* * *

"Wow!" Sylvie exclaimed, staring up at the apartment building in awe.

Apparently she'd never been in the City before and was staring wide eyed at everything.

I'd given her my jacket that covered her clothes,so she wouldn't get some strange looks from people.

I reached out and held her hand.

She looked at me grinning.

"This is amazing!" She said.

Will and I laughed.

But I stopped when I realised there was a limo in front of our apartment building.

A very _expensive_ limo.

_Oh crap,_ I thought. _The Host Club's here__._

_What?_ Will exclaimed.

_What's the Host Club?_ Sylvie asked, curious.

_A bunch of good looking boys, that won't leave them alone__._ Levana answered her.

_Oh._

The Host Club stepped out of the limo, still in their uniforms.

"This is where they live?" I heard the twins say.

"Yes, this is where they live." Kyoya replied.

"Come on! Let's go in!" The blonde idiot (Tamaki) exclaimed, pacing.

"I don't know sempai; they might not want us here." Haruhi told him, always the voice of reason.

"Nonsense! How could they not want us here!?" Tamaki responded, violet eyes shining.

Haruhi sighed, giving up.

Honey giggled, holding his bunny tighter.

_He's so cute._ Sylvie thought.

"We're just worried about them Haru chan. They were acting really weird today."

Mori nodded, towering over the entire Host Club.

"I know that," Haruhi said," But if they wanted us to know, they would've told us."

"Still," Kyoya added," It wouldn't hurt to check on them."

Haruhi looked at him surprised.

"Let's go in!" Tamaki announced out of nowhere and walked in.

The twins cheered and ran after him the rest of the Host Club following at a normal pace.

Will and I looked at each other before sprinting across the street and into the building, dragging Sylvie and Levana with us.

_If the Host Club appears at our apartment and finds our duplicates lying in bed, not moving._ I thought.

_All hell will break out._ Will finished.

Once inside, we snuck over to the elevator quietly, not wanting the Host Club to see us.

They were over at the reception desk, Tamaki wooing the receptionist so they'd be allowed passed.

_That was fun!_ Levana giggled, once we were in the elevator.

The elevator doors closed.

"Oh God!" I moaned," These idiots will be the death of me!"

Will laughed.

"Relax, I've got some of the potion here, just in case." Will said pulling out a test tube full of the potion.

I grinned at her and we quickly took it.

By the time the elevator doors opened at our apartment we'd transformed in to Emi and Hanako.

I grabbed Sylvie and Levana and pushed them in to the nearest room which happened to be the guest room, much to their protest and shut the door.

I sighed sliding down the wall outside the guest room.

I stared at myself in the mirror hanging on the wall opposite me, making sure the potion had worked.

It had worked.

My black hair was the same but my blue eyes had been replaced with a dull brown and I was wearing the yellow mushroom, Ouran called a uniform.

I braced myself; the Host Club would be here soon.

The elevator dinged.

The Host Club was here.

"Emiii! Hanakooo! We're hereee!" Tamaki yelled.

Will winced from down the hall.

His voice was really high pitched.

"Come out! Come out!" The twins and Honey said, though the twins said it creepily.

We both sighed.

I raised my arm and Will helped me up.

Then we walked in tot the living room/kitchen.

"There you are!" Tamaki squealed.

The twins ran over to us and squished us between them.

Kaoru was the twin who was closest to me.

I could feel his breath on my cheek.

I looked up at him, realising he was staring at me.

He was worried; I could see it in his eyes.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks for checking on us, it's sweet of you." I told him.

He blushed.

"No problem."

Then the hug was over and Tamaki tackled us to the floor, crying (?) about how worried he was.

I really didn't get these guys.

We'd only known them for a day and they'd already forced themselves into Will and mine's lives.

"Get off us Tamaki!" Will ordered, pushing him off of her.

"Oooh looks like Tamaki's being a pervert!" The twins teased.

"I'm not a pervert you shady twins!"

Tamaki then started chasing the twins around the apartment, knocking furniture over in the process.

"Emi chan, are you okay?" Honey asked me, his brown eyes worried.

"I'm fine, Honey we were just distracted today."

"Really? Why?"

"Mitsukuni," Mori warned, his dark eyes staring in to his seriously.

"What?" Honey asked staring up at Mori innocently.

"It's fine," Will told Mori," We just had a family crisis and were worried."

At the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya stiffen, his glasses hiding his grey eyes.

I smirked.

"Is everything okay?" Haruhi asked brows furrowed.

"Everything is fine now." Will assured her.

"Get back here!" Tamaki yelled.

We looked over at him.

The twins had ran in to the guest room to get away from Tamaki.

My heart stopped.

_Crap._ I heard Will think.

"Uh…hey, there's a little girl in here, with a cat." Hikaru yelled.

The Host Club looked at us then walked in to the guest room.

Will and I exchanged looks before following them.

Sylvie was on the bed with Levana sitting on her lap, the Host Club surrounding her.

"Aw, what a cute kitty!" Honey squealed, picking Levana up.

Sylvie smiled sheepishly at me.

"Mind telling us why there's a little girl in your guest room?"Kyoya inquired.

"You know the family crisis I was talking about?" Will asked.

She was better in these situations than I was.

The Host Club nodded.

"Well, this is it."

The Host Club looked at Will confused.

_Quick, start crying._ Will ordered Sylvie.

Sylvie did as Will said; she suddenly burst in to tears.

The Host Club looked at Sylvie, shocked.

I sat down next to her, rubbing her back and burying my face in her curls so the Host Club wouldn't be able see my smile.

Will sighed.

"We just got her to calm down."

"Oh..oh, I'm sorry." Tamaki stuttered.

"Let's just leave." Haruhi said.

I heard her walk out the door, the rest of the Host Club following quickly after her.

Honey must've set Levana on the bed because I felt her snuggle up to me.

The door shut and I heard Will talking to them out in the hall.

_Can I stop crying now?_ Sylvie asked.

_Not yet._ I replied, straining to hear what Will was saying.

After a while Will walked in, grinning.

"They're gone!"

"Thank God," I paused," What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, they didn't ask."

"Good, that'll give us some time to make up a story."

"Yup."

"I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for bed." Sylvie said.

We looked at her.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm tired too." Will yawned, and walked out of the room, Levana running after her. "Goodnight!"

"Night!" We called after her.

I realized Sylvie didn't have any pyjamas.

"I'll get you some pyjamas." I told Sylvie.

I went in to my room and grabbed a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

"Okay, here you go, tomorrow we'll go and buy you some clothes." I said, setting the pyjamas down on her bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I opened the door and was about to walk out when Sylvie stopped me.

"Ash?"

"Yes?" I asked turning around to look at her.

"Thanks, for everything."

I smiled.

"You're welcome, goodnight." I replied slipping in to the hall.

"Goodnight." I heard her say before I closed the door.

My smile dropped off my face.

The hallway was dark.

The clock in the kitchen chimed, echoing throughout the apartment.

I walked down the hall and in to my room, hoping I wouldn't have another nightmare tonight.

_**Sennyo is the Japanese version for a nymph.**_

_**Kian is pronounced KEY-AN.**_

_**Aokigahara Forest is actually a real place in Japan, I didn't plan for them to go to this particular forest but I was searching Japanese forests in images to help me describe it and it popped up so I used it.**_

_**I'd originally planned for Sylvie to just be in this chapter but my overactive mind created an entire tragic scenario for her and I found myself writing it down, the girls aren't the type of people to just leave her there so now she's an actual character.**_

_**Sorry if the chapter was crap nearing the end, I began running out of ideas.**_

_**The next chapter will be updated tomorrow.**_

_**Next Chapter: Wiccan**_


	5. Wiccan

**Here's the chapter as promised.**

**My bedrooms done so I'm no longer living like a hoarder ^_^**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

WICCAN

I sighed as the girls of Ouran Academy squealed over the Host Club's cosplay.

They were ironically dressed up as supernatural beings; Tamaki was a wizard, Kyoya a vampire, Haruhi a pixie, the twins some type of cat people, Mori a werewolf and Honey… I have no idea what Honey was.

He was wearing a pink bunny costume, with fangs, a dog's tale, cat eye contacts and was holding a wand.

"I'm a little mix of all," He told me cheerfully when I asked him,"I'm a wizvamppixnekowerebunny!"

Well that's what I think he said.

The Host Club had learned their lesson about popping in unexpectedly and hadn't come to visit us anymore.

They made up for it though; by dragging us to every Host Club event during school hours distracting us from the mission.

We couldn't even use the duplicating potion anymore.

They Host Club were just too damn observant.

_Their thoughts are so perverted._ Will groaned, a pinched look on her face.

I laughed at her.

She'd gotten used to the girls thoughts so it wasn't painful for her anymore but she was still stuck with their fantasies in her head.

Out of all the Host Club's hosting, Haruhi's was the most normal; all she did was talk to the girls and compliment them but they didn't freak out like the other Host's customers they just sighed blushing.

So we had opted to stay with Haruhi to make it easier for Will and plus I don't know how much more I could take of this place.

So far there had been no mention of the area around Akuma Street.

Well, until now.

One of the girls conversation, had caught me off guard.

"…I can't believe they haven't found the killer." She said.

I stared at her.

"Killer?" Will asked her.

The girl looked at her surprised.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"No," I answered, staring at her confused.

"Don't you watch the news?" Another girl asked us.

"Um…not really."

Sylvie and Levana had been hogging the SMART TV (!), we'd left them this morning, staring up at it as if it was a God.

They were most likely still watching it.

"Oh, well," she blinked, "There's been killings all over Bunkyo."

My eyes widened.

This might be what we've been looking for.

"Oh my..," Will stuttered trying to cover up her excitement," How awful!"

The girls nodded.

"They've been found with these really weird markings on them, the police are saying some nut job cult or something, did it."

Cult? Yes. Human? No.

_Markings on them? Obviously a sacrifice._ Will thought.

_That would explain the Demons talking about a ritual._

_So they're sacrificing supernaturals too? What the hell is going on!?_

_I don't know. _I replied.

I felt the twins presence behind me.

"Hey, Hikaru, hey Kaoru."

They both jumped, surprised that I'd caught them out.

"How did you do that Emi?" One of the girls asked.

I looked at her blankly, not realising she was talking to me.

Oh right.

Emi's my name.

I shrugged.

"I just knew they were there."

The twins appeared in front of me, frowning.

I studied them, wondering which one was which.

Even with their aura's it was hard to tell them apart; it was as if someone had duplicated one of them.

They looked too much alike.

I really didn't know how Haruhi did it; but I suppose she knew them longer than me, that's probably why she can tell them apart without batting an eyelash.

Cheshire grins broke out on their faces.

Even without the costumes they still looked Cat like.

The golden topaz eyes stared down at me mischievously.

Finally figuring out which was which, I ignored Hikaru and stared at Kaoru amused, wondering what they were up to.

There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes, when he realized I was looking at him and _only_ him.

A light blush appeared on his face.

I smirked.

He was too cute.

_Don't get attached Ash._ Will warned me.

_I know, I know._ I replied, annoyed.

I knew she was looking out for me, not wanting me to sulk in my room for a week after the mission was over.

She didn't know, I knew, but I'd been hearing her say that to herself any time Kyoya even _looked_ at her.

"Let's play, the which one is Hikaru game!" The twins announced.

Their customers cheered from behind me.

Haruhi just sighed.

I looked over at Will, uncertain if I should play and she gave me a thumbs up.

She'd been able to tell them apart for a while now.

I looked at the twins and nodded.

They both cheered, wearing green berets on their heads.

They twirled around for a few seconds before stopping and posing.

"So, can you guess?"

I looked at them both, their voices had merged together; I couldn't tell them apart that way.

I frowned, narrowing my eyes; this was hard.

Then my eyes locked on to a pair of topaz eyes, less mischievous than his brothers.

Kaoru.

I smiled and pointed to the one on the left.

"This one's Hikaru!"

There was a silence after that, the entire Host Club had stopped as soon as they heard me.

The twins stared at me, shocked.

I looked at them, confused.

"That's….right." Hikaru said, his voice quiet.

_Why are they so surprised?_

_When they normally play this game, girl's just instantly point to one of them, Ash, you actually took time to study them before you answered._ Will told me.

Haruhi broke the silence by laughing.

"That was brilliant!" She grinned. "Looks like someone else can tell you apart!"

After that everyone went back to what they were doing before.

Well everyone, except the twins.

Hikaru glared at me and stormed off.

Kaoru looked at me apologetically then ran after him.

_Maybe I should've just guessed.__ I thought, staring after them._

_No, what you did was good for them._ Will told me.

_How? If anything, I think I made it worse!_

_You'll see soon._

* * *

"I can't believe they were wearing fur!" Will exclaimed disgusted, while walking down the corridors of Ouran Academy. "It's just cruel!"

A group of girls had changed in to their normal clothes during Host Club, which had consisted of fur.

Will was outraged; witches were beings of nature and respected it, even it's creatures.

Will being Will, had taken it another step further and had become vegan when we were five.

She even went out protesting for animal rights, dragging me with her, no matter _what_ the weather.

Now, don't get me wrong I did care about animal rights, I'm just not as passionate about it as Will.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to offend you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah but-"Will stopped, making me walk in to her.

"What?" I questioned rubbing my forehead.

Will didn't reply, she was staring down the corridor, looking at something.

I frowned and leaned sideways, my hair swishing in front of my face, looking around her so I could see what she was staring at.

Reiko was at the end of the corridor, waiting for us; she gestured to the room next to her and walked in.

_Brace yourself, it might be a trap._ Will ordered, following Reiko in to the room.

The room was dark with lit candles lining the walls, the only source of light in the room.

It was a perfect place for an ambush.

I looked around the room, trying to sense any danger, but there wasn't.

_It's okay, I think she just wants to talk._ I told Will.

_What? Are you sure?_

Reiko was standing in front of us, her face emotionless.

_I'm sure._

"I'm guessing you know what we are?" I asked her.

Reiko nodded.

"Yes."

"Then what is it that you want?" Will questioned.

Reiko looked at Will, surprise crossing her dark features.

"You do not know what I am?"

"Um…no."

I looked around the room, it was circular, with marking on the floor, a room where rituals would take place.

I closed my eyes at our stupidity.

It all made sense now.

What Levana sensed the first day.

How I couldn't sense anything.

How Reiko knew what we were.

Reiko's a wiccan.

I opened my eyes.

"You're a wiccan aren't you?" I stated.

Will face palmed.

"Of course!" She groaned, "I'm such an idiot!"

Reiko smiled slightly.

"I'm so sorry! I should've sensed you from the beginning!" Will apologised," But you see, I can read minds and the girls of the Host Club's minds are very…..uh…. powerful."

"It is fine, they are quite….unique girls." Reiko assured her.

Will smiled at her.

"I must know," Reiko continued," Are you here because of the killings?"

Did _everybody_ know about the killings except us!?

"We're actually here to check on Akuma Street, we only found out about the killings today." I told her.

Reiko's dark eyes widened.

"Akuma Street?" She gasped slightly," You do realise that is where the Demons live."

"What!?" Will blurted out.

"It is in the name, how could you not know that?" Reiko questioned.

_We're idiots, of course Akuma meant demon!_ I thought, mentally kicking myself.

"We didn't know that actually." Will said, shocked.

"Well, now you know."

"Yes thank you, Reiko." I said to her, gesturing to Will.

_It's time to go._

We were seconds away to walking out the door when Reiko called to us.

"Wait."

We turned and looked at her.

She had her hands clasped against her chest, her dark eyes serious.

"Don't hurt them." She said.

I raised an eyebrow; hurt who? The Host Club?

"You may not know it, but you mean a lot to them."

_How could we mean a lot to them? They barely know us!_ Will stated.

"We have no intention to." I told her.

"Good."

Will paused on the way out the door, I gave her a questioning look.

"Reiko? Does Honey know?"

She looked down at the ground, a light blush on her face.

"No."

"You should tell him… if there's one thing I know about him it's that he really cares about you, I don't think he'd mind."

Reiko looked at her calmly, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Do you believe so?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Thank you, Hanako."

Will smiled at her.

"My real name is Will actually and this is Ash."

Reiko looked a bit touched that Will trusted her enough to tell her our real names.

"It was a…. pleasure to meet you, Will and Ash."

"Same here." I replied, grinning at her.

"If there is anything else on the killings, I will inform you of it."

"Yes, thank you." I said.

Will and I walked down the corridor, not talking.

I looked out the window, narrowing my eyes.

Somewhere out there, Demons were plotting something and I was determined to find out what.

**The idea of Reiko being a wiccan just popped up in my mind one day and I had to use it.**

**I'd went through this phase were I was obsessed with wiccans and wanted to be one myself, though I couldn't see myself as any other religion than catholic, so it faded.**

**I'm sorry Reiko was a little OOC, she's such a strange character that it was hard to grasp her personality, she only shows emotion when it's something to do about Honey and I've misplaced the manga which she was in so I kind of had to base her on memory.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be updated, if it isn't tomorrow then it'll be sometime next week.**

**Next chapter: Exposed**

**Yeah, pretty much a dead give away but oh well.**


	6. Exposed

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Marina Stryke- Yeah, I love writing! And thanks I'll definitely keep it up.**

**Winniethewubbzy- Haha, I'm glad you like it, I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Here it is.**

EXPOSED

I really don't know why we were here.

Will and I were currently in Ouran Academy's woods (since when did Ouran have woods? Will asked) with the Host Club and Reiko.

They'd called us (how did they get our number?) this morning wanting us to come with them to help with this party they were planning here.

It was Sunday; the day we were supposed to finally go to Akuma Street, we'd been preparing for a while now but of course the Host Club just had to intervene.

We couldn't have turned them down because if they hadn't learned their lesson, they'd most likely appear to drag us off and we couldn't take that chance; our apartment was littered with fighting gear that no amount of magic could ever clean up in time.

So here we were, Will, Haruhi, Reiko and I watching the idiots run about blurting out ridiculous ideas not even asking our opinion about it.

We all looked at each other tiredly.

We weren't the greatest of friends but we came together because of how weird the Host Club is.

Well, at least Haruhi, Will and I came together over how weird the Host Club is.

We bonded in an entirely different way with Reiko; she'd proven herself as a trustworthy friend and a reliable source for us _and_ the mission.

She'd even stayed over in our apartment last night helping us prepare for today which, of course, didn't happen.

Anyway, the Host Club were delighted at our new found friendship that'll last forever or GFTWLF as they'd dubbed it just today.

Tamaki had sputtered out something about Haruhi finally becoming more 'girly' because of us, when he thought we weren't listening.

Which I didn't get because Will, Reiko and I weren't girly at all and Haruhi hadn't changed a bit.

I think Haruhi figured out that we knew she was a girl too, but I'm only guessing as she hadn't shown any signs.

I stared at the Host Club, incredulous at how idiotic someone could be.

I hated to admit it but they had grown on me.

When the mission was over, I'd really miss them.

My heart tugged just thinking about it.

_They're so funny!_ Levana laughed.

I smiled, Honey had requested she'd come today and was carrying her about with him.

"Having fun?" Kyoya asked, appearing next to me, writing in that bloody book.

I jumped and he smirked.

How had I not sensed him?

Like the rest of the Host Club he was wearing designer clothes, heck even _Haruhi_ was wearing designer clothes; apparently at the beginning of the year the Host Club had thrown out all her clothes that wasn't designer(her entire wardrobe) and replaced them.

When we first showed up, it was obvious they hadn't approved of what we wearing, or what our disguises were wearing, which wasn't that different from our fighting gear.

I wasn't sure if Reiko's clothes were designer but they reflected her personality; dark and mysterious.

"Yeah," I answered the raven haired jackass," I'm having so much fun it's unbearable."

He chuckled.

Will touched his shoulder and he stopped and actually unglued his face from the book to look at her.

He only did that for her, nobody else, not even for Tamaki.

It was times like these that I reflected how perfect they were for each other.

It was a case of 'opposites attract' (just like Honey and Reiko and Tamaki and Haruhi) in looks (of course Kyoya didn't know this) and personality.

They balanced one another out.

It was sad really; that they couldn't be together but it simply wasn't possible; they both came from completely different worlds, Will's obviously being the most dangerous.

Will deserved happiness and I honestly think Kyoya could have given it to her.

_Maybe in another life._ I thought sadly to myself.

Will looked up at him smiling.

This was another thing I'd been surprised about.

Will and I weren't tall but we were taller than most of the girls at Ouran Academy but it was the Host Club that towered over us, all nearing (minus Honey of course) six feet if not already.

It wasn't cold out but Will's face was tinged pink, her emerald eyes shining up at him.

It was a pity he couldn't see them.

But there was something on his face that told me he could.

Were our disguises wearing off? No. That was impossible.

"Kyoya, have they got an idea for the party yet?" She asked.

He blinked behind his glasses, recovering himself before replying.

"No, the idiots are still deciding." He sighed.

Will laughed, her musical voice echoing around the forest.

Kyoya looked at her surprised and slightly in awe.

I frowned.

_Why is he staring at her like that?_ I asked Reiko.

_Maybe he is admiring her disguises beauty?_ Reiko replied.

_No, he isn't the type of person to react to her looks, it has to be her laugh._

_Then why? He has heard her laugh before._

_Exactly my point._ I thought.

Then something in my mind clicked.

Oh God.

_Will, we have a problem._ I told her, trying not panic.

_What?_

_I think our disguises are wearing off!_

_Unfortunately we had no one to ask to confirm this; Reiko and Levana were with us when we took the potion last night._

_…I knew there wasn't enough potion!_ She cursed.

_What is it_? Reiko asked, her dark eyes staring at us confused.

_Our disguises are wearing off! _ I screamed at her, failing to stop myself from panicking.

_Oh._

Kyoya and Haruhi were staring at us weirdly, it was then that I realised that Will, Reiko and I were just staring at one another, not even blinking.

"Eh heh…," I laughed sheepishly,"…staring contest."

They continued to look at us weirdly.

_The potion must be wearing off._ Will cursed.

Haruhi said something but I couldn't hear her as the Host Club had gotten louder.

We all turned to look at them.

They were surrounding something, but what?

I heard a high pitched voice cry something, that didn't sound like Honey's.

A child's voice.

Poor kid, must've got lost in the woods.

I turned to Haruhi about to ask her to repeat what she said when Will shouted.

"TAMAKI, GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I looked at Will, wondering why she had screamed at Tamaki but she was already running towards the Host Club.

_The child's a changeling!_ Will screamed.

My eyes widened and I ran after her. I felt this cold tingling all over my body but I ignored it.

Kaoru pushed Tamaki away from it and yelled as the changeling transformed and scratched his cheek.

_Kaoru._ I thought, my heart pounding.

I ran even faster, passing Will and knocked the changeling down to the ground.

It hissed and tried to push one of it's sharp claws through my stomach but I was stronger and threw it in to a nearby tree.

It quickly got up again.

Will ran up to it and side kicked it before swinging it around and knocking it's head against the tree again.

It climbed up the tree, retreating.

I jumped in to the air flipping forwards and used Will's shoulders to bring me up higher.

I wasn't going to let it go after what it did to the Host Club, especially Kaoru.

I grabbed on to a sturdy branch and held on to its leg, it struggled beneath my grasp, trying to climb even higher.

Levana appeared in front of it transforming in to a tiger.

It squealed.

I smirked; Perfect.

I pulled the changeling off the tree and let it fall to the ground.

Before it could hit the ground a blue aura of magic surrounded it, floating it above the ground.

I dropped out of the tree with Levana behind me.

_I'm going to scout the area just in case there are more._ She told me.

_Okay, be careful. _

She transformed in to a bird and flew in to the air, out of sight.

I walked over to Will who had her arms outstretched, her hands glowing blue; concentrating on the blue aura.

She was mad; she let the aura close around it, suffocating it then letting it drop to the ground; dead.

I bent my knees to have a closer look at it; it was pathetic looking; just lying there.

It's veins were sticking out along its pasty skin, its lips black; truthfully some people might have mistook it for an alien.

I heard Hikaru screaming from behind me; and a lot shuffling; the Host Club was freaking out.

I sighed and ignored them; Will could deal with them and continued studying the changeling.

Its finger nails were long and black, it ears resembling elf ears.

I'm guessing it was a girl before transforming; it was fairly pretty, compared to a few others I've came across.

"Are they newbies dear?" I heard a voice ask me.

I looked up.

A ghost of an old woman was standing in front of me, looking in the direction of the Host Club, amused.

I laughed.

"Yeah," I replied rolling my eyes," Got attacked by a changeling, a couple of minutes ago."

"Poor boys," She chuckled," Not the nicest way to find out is it?"

I smiled, shaking my head.

"No it isn't."

The old woman smiled brightly at me.

"Well, I must be off! Good luck to you!" She bowed and walked back in to the woods.

"Bye!" I called after her, but she was already gone.

Hikaru had stopped screaming.

I stood up and walked over to the Host Club.

Haruhi had fainted and Tamaki was holding on to her, Kyoya was frozen on the spot, Honey was being sick along with Mori in the bushes and Reiko was rubbing both their backs, Kaoru was staring at me wide eyed and Hikaru had his mouth open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

I stared at Will accusingly.

She shrugged at me.

"He was freaking the rest of them out even more."

I looked over at Kaoru, worried.

His cheek was bleeding.

I walked over to him and tried to touch his cheek.

He stepped backwards, looking actually scared of me.

Ouch; that hurt.

I stared in to his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kaoru." I told him softly.

He looked back at me, searching to see if I was lying.

He nodded slowly and I touched his cheek.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, concentrating on the slash; within seconds it was healed.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, letting my hand fall.

"There, done."

He looked at me, confusion showing in his golden eyes and reached up to touch his cheek.

His eyes widened and he stared at me amazed.

"Tamaki, is Haruhi okay?" I heard Will ask.

I looked at Haruhi.

She was awake now but pale and shaking; poor girl, she wasn't cut out for this.

Tamaki just nodded, distrust in his eyes, (shockingly) he was the only that hadn't reacted (well besides Reiko but she doesn't count).

If anything I thought Mori would've reacted like Tamaki instead of being over in the bushes with Honey.

I looked over at Hikaru, he was still mute screaming.

"Will, give Hikaru his voice back." I ordered her.

She sighed and clicked her fingers.

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE GOING TO EAT US! EVERYBODY RUN!"

I walked up to Hikaru and put my hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Hikaru, we're not going to kill you, we're the good guys."

He stared at me suspiciously, before it faded.

I sighed in relief and took my hand away from his mouth.

_Will, shake Kyoya out of it._

_Okay._

Will walked over to Kyoya and shook him, but it didn't work so she slapped him.

It worked; he blinked a couple of times.

"You good?" Will asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

He nodded.

"Ye-…," He cleared his voice," Yes."

_Okay, that only leaves Honey and Mori._

_Uh…..I don't think we can help those two._ Will replied.

I gazed over in Mori and Honey's direction, cringing.

I suppose we'll just have to wait it out then.

Honey was the first one to recover and was helping Reiko. Then finally Mori stopped too.

"Look, I know this is very….shocking but we should go, just in case anything else comes." I told them.

"Why should we trust you?" Hikaru spat," You've been lying to us the entire time!"

_So our disguises have worn off. _Will stated.

_ That must've of been the cold tingling._ I thought.

"Only to protect you." Will replied.

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Levana swooped over to us transforming in to her normal form before touching the ground.

The Host Club stared.

"BAKENEKO!" Hikaru, Tamaki (finally reacting, he must've held it in) and Haruhi screamed.

Honey jumped in to Mori's arms and Kaoru looked over at me, confused.

I smiled, at least he was taking it well.

"Calm down, she isn't a bakeneko." I told them.

_Yes, Lee lee's right! I'm not a bakeneko. Please don't be scared of me. _Levana begged them.

The entire Host Club jumped.

"HOW IS SHE IN MY HEAD?" Hikaru yelled.

I sighed, it was best to let them freak out.

"Levana, did you find anything?" I asked her.

_There's more coming, we must move now._

"You get them out of here, Levana and I will hold them back as long as we can." Will said.

I nodded at her.

I wasn't worried; I knew they could handle it.

"Okay, let's go!" I ordered the Host Club.

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him over to me with Reiko and Tamaki doing the same thing to Honey, Mori and Haruhi.

I made sure they were all following me before setting off.

We ran through the woods, with Haruhi and Reiko being carried by Tamaki and Mori.

It was silent, our heavy breathing being the only thing we could hear.

I was at the front, guiding them with Mori and Honey next to me. Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins behind us, bringing up the rear.

We emerged out of the woods and into the pumpkin field just outside of Ouran Academy.

There was a girl waiting for us, standing next to a black van.

She was tall, around about six foot with long golden brown hair, pale grey eyes and tanned skin a shade darker than Mori's.

She was exotic; she was an Amazon.

Orithia. I thought, finally recognising her.

Whenever we stayed with the Amazons, we'd always play together.

"Orithia, what are you doing here?" I asked her surprised.

She smiled at me.

"Your Grandmother contacted Mr Sato saying you would need help in your mission, so he sent me."

Thank you, Granny. I thought.

"Do you know where we live?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could fit all of them in the van and give them a ride to where we live?" I questioned her.

She looked over my shoulder to look at the Host Club.

"Yes; I believe so."

"Good."

"Wait. What about you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

They stared back at me, scared.

I felt awful.

Two hours ago they were innocent, unaware of what the world was actually like and because of Will and mine's stupidity, they knew and even worse they were in danger.

"I know you all have questions and I'll answer them back at the apartment, okay?"

They all nodded.

I looked at Orithia.

"Take care of them."

"I will."

With one fleeting glance, I held out my hand.

Will sped around the corner on her motorbike and pulled me on.

We sped off, with the Host Club's gaze burning at the back of our heads.

_**A bakeneko is a 'monster cat' that haunts it's household and has supernatural powers.**_

_**Orithia is an amazon, a race of strong women who were said to be the first feminists in history…well if they ever existed. **_

_**A Changeling is the off spring of a fairy, troll or elf that was exchanged secretly for a human child. **_

_**I asked a friend of mine what she thought seers could do and she replied that they could have some type of healing ability, so now Ash can heal herself and others.**_

_**I've already started the next xhapter, so if it isn't updated tomorrow or on Friday, it's definitley going to be updated at the weekend.**_

_**Next Chapter: Answers**_


	7. Answers

**Thanks for the reviews!**

ANSWERS

"What's going on?" Sylvie asked us when we stepped out of the elevator.

She was sitting on the sofa, watching TV, in her teddy bear pyjamas.

I smiled, despite the circumstances.

It was strange how much Will and I came to care about Sylvie in the short space of time I'd known her.

"Brace yourself," Will told her," The Host Club knows."

Sylvie's eyes widened.

"What!?"

Will and I explained what had happened.

"Wow," She breathed," So the Host Club will be here soon?"

"Yep." I answered her.

Just as I spoke, the elevator dinged and the Host Club stumbled out of it with Reiko and Orithia following behind.

I put my arm around Sylvie comfortingly, while Will held her hand. She was so nervous that we could actually feel it coming off her in waves.

I honestly couldn't blame her.

They all looked….weird. I couldn't really explain it but it was as if they were expecting to be killed.

_How were they?_ I asked.

_Strange,_ Orithia replied. _The blonde one started screaming on the way here along with one of the twins. The dark girl had to ask the little one to quiet them._

I held in a sigh.

"You better sit down," Will told them, gesturing to the sofas and armchairs littered around the room.

Reiko sat down on the sofa across from us with Honey on her lap, Mori, Haruhi and Tamaki next to her.

Kyoya sat down on an armchair next to the sofa and the twins sat on the floor, their legs pulled up to their chests and their heads resting on them.

Orithia chose to stand, staring out of the window with her arms crossed.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" I asked them.

"You're Irish!?" Tamaki blurted out.

I raised an eyebrow.

Out of all the questions Tamaki could've asked, he asks if we're Irish?

"Uh…yes I'm Irish." I replied," Will isn't though."

"What!? But you have red hair and green eyes!?" Tamaki shrieked.

He really was an idiot, believing in a stereotypical view like that.

"I'm English actually, but I live in Ireland."

"Oh."

"Okay….anything else?" I said.

"What are you exactly?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm a Witch, Levana is my familiar, Ash is a Seer, Sylvie is a Sennyo and Orithia is an Amazon."

The Host Club's eyes widened, staring at Will, Sylvie, Orithia, Levana and I like we were aliens.

Well everyone except Hikaru.

"Ash!? Your name is Ash!?" Hikaru sniggered.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's Aislin actually, Aislin O'Sullivan, my nickname's Ash."

"And my name's Willow Knight, but you can call me Will."

The Host Club nodded, taking in this information.

"So what can you do? I mean what powers do you have?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"I can read minds and cast spells, so I can do anything, really."

"You can read minds!?" The entire Host Club exclaimed, incredulous.

Orithia rolled her eyes.

"Yep."

"So you know what we're thinking all the time?" Kaoru asked, blushing.

The entire Host Club was blushing besides Reiko and Orithia.

"Well, yeah if I wanted to, but I don't do it often, 'cause people's thoughts are never really enjoyable to read; I only do it when I need to find out something."

"Oh…ok." Kaoru said looking relieved.

I raised an eyebrow, staring at him suspiciously.

"So what can you do Ash?" Haruhi asked.

"I can see ghosts, astral project, heal and can see in to the future through visions or dreams."

"What about you two?" Kyoya asked looking at Sylvie and Orithia.

"I can control plants." Sylvie replied.

"I can do anything a human can, but better." Orithia said.

"So any other questions?" Will questioned.

"Why are you here?" Mori asked.

I blinked.

"We're here on a mission."

"A mission?" Honey said, looking confused.

"Yes a mission, we were chasing a devil-" Will started.

"A devil?" Haruhi asked, brows furrowed.

"A creature from hell." Will answered.

"Wait a second!" Tamaki practically shrieked.

"Yes Tamaki?" I said, my eyebrows raised.

"Does that mean everything's real?" Tamaki asked.

"Well that depends," I told him," What do you mean by everything?"

"Like fairies and goblins?"

"Yes they're real."

"Santa?" Tamaki asked, his eyes shining hopefully; he reminded me of a puppy.

I looked at him awkwardly; I had no idea how I should reply.

Thankfully, Will beat me to it.

"Sure Tamaki," Will said sarcastically," A fat man in a red suit that rides around the world in a sleigh with enchanted reindeer one night a year, is real."

"I knew it!" Tamaki squealed.

The Host Club sighed at their supposed 'leader's' stupidity.

"Anyway, we got a lead that sent us here." Will finished.

"So what about that creature?" Kyoya asked.

"The creature was a changeling and it was most likely sent by the demons we're tracking." I told him.

Haruhi paled.

"Demons?" She quivered.

"Yeah." Will said.

I looked over at Reiko.

_Maybe it's time you told the Host Club what you are._ I thought to her.

_I do not think that is wise._ Reiko replied.

_They've accepted us, they can accept you too._ Will told her.

Reiko moved her head slightly in reply.

A nod.

"I…um…have something to inform you of." Reiko said hesitantly.

The Host Club turned to look at her curious.

Even Orithia was looking at her, wanting to know what she had to say.

"What is it Reiko Chan?" Honey asked her, turning around in (well to me anyway) a painful position to look at her.

Reiko blushed under his gaze and looked down at her hands.

"There is a reason why I did not react to the attack, as you all had."

"You know, I was wondering why that was." Kyoya stated.

"I just thought she was good at holding it in." I heard Tamaki mutter to Haruhi.

"Tamaki," Will said." _Nobody_ is that good at holding it in."

Tamaki jumped, surprised that Will had heard him.

"I may not be normal but nor am I supernatural… well not precisely."

"What do you mean," Hikaru tilted his head to the right.

" By not precisely? "Kaoru tilted his head to the left.

I looked at her sadly.

Reiko swallowed, squirming under Honey's curious gaze. It wasn't everyone she was worried about; it was Honey.

"I am….." Reiko said, staring at her hands, a pink tint to her face.

"Yes?" Orithia prompted.

"….a Wiccan."

The Host Club gasped.

"Why…didn't you tell us?" Haruhi asked, confused.

Reiko shook her head.

"I was worried how you would react."

"Well," Kyoya said blinking," that would explain why you're in the Black Magic Club."

The twins nodded their heads fervently.

"And why you're awkward around other people besides the Black Magic Club." They said.

Reiko wasn't listening; she was staring at Honey, straight in the eyes worriedly.

I couldn't see his expression; he had his back to me. I couldn't even guess what his expression was; he was kind of like the twins and Kyoya in that way; they would always surprise you, even if you had expected it.

Strike that. He was like the entire Host Club.

_Jeez, I'm practically on the edge of my seat waiting to hear what he's gonna say._ Will told us.

_I know._ Sylvie replied, worriedly. She liked Reiko and didn't want her to get hurt.

The Host Club had gone quiet and was watching them both, also having no idea how Honey was going to reply. What I gathered from the look on Mori's face, he didn't know either.

Honey giggled.

Reiko's worried face turned to surprise.

"Silly billy! Why didn't you tell me?" He giggled.

Will, Sylvie and I laughed; once again Honey had surprised us.

I heard thumps and looked round to the rest of the Host Club. Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins had somehow lost their balance and fallen face first on the ground.

I winced; that had to hurt.

I heard Kyoya trying to cover up his laughter.

Honey and Reiko had either not heard them or chose to ignore them as they were still staring at each other.

"I…I didn't know how you would react."

Honey tilted his head.

"Well, I can see how that would've worried you," He said still giggling," But you should've told me sooner."

Reiko nodded, still a bit surprised.

"Yes, I should've."

I'm guessing Honey grinned or something because Reiko's face turned red causing him to hug her and squeal about how 'adorable' she was.

I looked over at Will and Sylvie and they caught my eyes.

We all smiled.

_Those two are perfect for each other_. Sylvie thought.

I grinned at her.

"Wait," Haruhi said, back on the sofa," But wouldn't you at least have been surprised about Ash and Will."

"Erm…well…" Reiko replied, caught off guard.

"You knew about them didn't you?" Kyoya inquired.

"Yes, she did." Will answered.

"But… how?" Tamaki asked, confused.

Honey looked at Reiko questioningly and she just shook her head.

"Witches and Wiccans are connected in a way." Reiko told them.

"Really?" The twins exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Witches are more powerful than Wiccans but they are the same." I responded.

"How are they the same?" Haruhi said.

"They're both the descendants of ancient humans who were the first to access magic, only Witches are the descendants of the humans that achieved a greater deal of magic, you see."

"You were able to…what? Sense Will?" Haruhi asked.

Reiko nodded her head.

"Then, what about Seers?" Kaoru questioned.

I frowned.

"Some people believe Seers are a different type of Witch that deals with the more spiritual side of magic and then some people say they're descendants of ghosts or spirits that somehow managed to bring themselves back to life." Will explained. "The list goes on, but nobody honestly knows how Seers actually came to be."

"What about Wizards and Warlocks?" Hikaru asked.

"A Wizard is a male version of a Witch and a Warlock is an evil Wizard." Sylvie told him.

"A Sorcerer?" Mori said.

"A Sorcerer is a more powerful Wizard or Witch, they're mostly evil though. All that power goes to their head." Sylvie answered.

"So could a Witch or Wizard become one if they wanted to?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes if they worked on their magic and became much more powerful they could, but it isn't encouraged." Will replied.

"What about Amazons?" Honey questioned, cutely, looking at Orithia.

She raised an eyebrow before explaining.

"My people are all women that broke free from society because of how they were treated by men."

"So does that mean you aren't magical?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, we are, we're actually descendants of the Gods themselves."

"Gods!?" Haruhi exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes, the first of us was the daughter of Ares the God of War."

"So you're Demigods?" Kyoya inquired.

"More or less." Orithia replied shrugging.

"Is it true if you have children they will all be girls?" Honey asked.

Orithia nodded.

"Yes our offspring can only be female, the Goddess Artemis gave us this gift."

"Wow." Haruhi breathed.

Just then, Levana swooped through the opened window as a bird and landed on Will lap, transforming in to her normal form.

"Hey Evie, where've you been?" Will asked her.

_Checking to see if anything was following you, thankfully nothing has._

I nodded my head.

"Good." I said, relieved.

"Granny will be pleased." Will laughed, also relieved.

I smiled.

"Yeah."

"You're both related?" Kyoya asked surprised.

Levana laughed.

Will smiled and shook her head.

"No."

"Then why did you say Granny?"

"Um… our families have been friends for centuries."

The Host Club still looked confused.

"You see, our parents are a team that go on missions like the one we're on now," I explained," Because of this our parents can't take us with them, so they leave us with Granny. She looks after Will too because there's no one else to look after her."

"That still doesn't explain why Will called your Granny her Granny." Haruhi said.

"Granny raised us both, of course Will would feel like a Granddaughter to her and vice versa, so she insisted on Will to call her Granny."

The Host Club nodded their heads, understandingly.

"So supernatural people are like Demon Hunters or something?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh…no." Will replied. "Most supernatural beings don't go on missions like this, it's only people who believe humans should be protected from this world do, like my family and we don't go by the name Demon Hunter because we don't 'hunt' we investigate and it isn't just Demons we go after; it's pretty much anything that threatens humans' existence."

"So you're like supernatural detectives?" Honey questioned.

I blinked.

"Well yes." I replied. "That's one way of putting it."

"Your family sounds really cool." Haruhi told us.

I smiled at her.

"Speaking of family, here's Granny." I said, seconds before the telephone rang.

"I hate when you do that," Will grumbled. "You're turning in to Granny."

_Lee lee is turning in to Granny._ Levana giggled.

I laughed while getting up then answered the phone in the hall.

"Granny?" I said in to the phone.

_"Aislin? Are you okay?"_ Granny asked, her voice panicky.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

I heard her sigh in relief.

"Granny is everything alright?" I asked her, slightly worried.

_"It appears that I was wrong Aislin."_

I froze and stared at my shocked expression in the mirror, my heart pounding in my ears. How was this possible!? Granny was never wrong!

The Host Club was laughing about something behind me but I didn't turn round.

"What… what do you mean?" I whispered, barely managing to get the words out of my mouth.

She sighed again.

_"I'm coming through."_

I swallowed and walked in to the living room/kitchen.

The Host Club stopped laughing as soon as they saw my face.

"Ash?" Will said, looking at me worried.

I just shook my head at her and held up the phone.

Just then a bright blue mist came out of the phone, it swerved around me before stopping in front us. Out of the mist came my Granny's face.

The Host Club gasped and Haruhi screamed. Orithia, Sylvie and Reiko stared wide eyed at her.

"Gr-…..Granny?" Will managed to squeeze out of her mouth.

_"Hello, Orithia,"_ Granny's voice had strange ghostly sound to it that echoed around the room, making everyone shiver. _"It's good to see you again."_

Orithia nodded at her.

"The same for you, Saoirse." She replied.

Granny smiled at her.

_"And it's nice to finally meet you, Sylvie__."_

Sylvie swallowed, nervously.

"Hello Miss Brady."

_"Call me Saoirse, dear. Miss makes me feel old."_

"Yes…Saoirse."

Granny nodded, pleased, before turning to the Host Club.

_"It is also nice to meet you, Host Club. Though I wish we could've met in a different circumstance."_

"What do you mean Granny?" Will asked her.

_"There is something dark going on here girls," _Granny told us_, __"And I'm afraid you're in the middle of it."_

"What!? How could you not have known!?" I asked her.

Granny shook her head.

_"It is something I have never encountered before, it is far beyond my own knowledge and abilities."_

"But, you're one of the greatest Seers in the world! How could it be beyond you!?" Will exclaimed, incredulous.

_"__I cannot explain it, you're going to see for yourselves soon enough."_ Granny said, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Granny, you're not making any sense." I told her.

Noises were heard from behind Granny.

_"Listen to me girls! You and the Host Club have to stick together, you understand!?"_ Granny said, her voice demanding.

_"Yes but why?"_ Will questioned, confused.

_"You're all in danger! Every single one of you is in danger! You will need one another to survive this!"_

"What!?" I asked alarmed.

_"Contact Mr Sato, he will help you."_

_Granny?_ Levana asked worried.

There was ferocious growling now along with the noises.

"Granny!?" Will yelled.

_"Don't try to contact your parents!"_

"What!? Why?" I screamed, trying to be heard over the noises.

_"Because Aislin, your parents are missing."_

There was a bang and the growling grew louder.

"GRANNY!" Will and I screamed.

The mist exploded before disintegrating in the air.

It was silent.

Sylvie started crying but I didn't react.

I was frozen; numb, not believing what had happened or what Granny had told me.

_Because Aislin, your parents are missing._

_Your parents are missing._

_Your parents are missing._

_Missing. _

_**Okay, that's it for a while; I'm about up to my waist with Schoolwork so I'm not sure when I'll be updating.**_

_**I hope you liked it please review!**_

_**Next Chapter: Hiding**_


	8. Hiding

**Sorry that it took so long to update but I've been busy lately; had a lot of school work to do and to make it worse I got sick on Monday making me miss more school so I had a lot to catch up on. **

**I'm also teaching myself Japanese (I'm hoping to study abroad in Japan for University) so I've seriously got no free time anymore.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

HIDING.

I wanted to scream, cry, hit something, do _something_. But I couldn't. I was still frozen, still as a statue.

My Parents.

My _Parents_.

Where _missing_.

It couldn't be true.

To me growing up, they seemed unbreakable. Nobody could take them down. They were hard as stone and strong as twenty giants. They were _invincible_.

It's embarrassing to admit it now, but until ten minutes ago, I had believed my childish fantasy was true.

It was sad to see that fantasy shatter but I had bigger problems.

They were missing. Most likely have been captured by the very Demons we had been tracking.

It took a lot of will power to stop myself from crying.

I may never see them again.

My heart was pounding, beating against my chest painfully, trying to break free.

All because I had simply _though__t,_ about never seeing them again.

As a child I'd grown used to them not being there, sometimes I wouldn't see them for a year but I had always knew they'd come back and hold me in their arms and tell me about how they saved the world _again_ without batting an eyelash.

They always brought presents when they returned, so did Will's parents; their presents always made us children laugh. Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Richard seemed to bring the most expensive and strangest gifts home to make up for missing Christmas.

There was one time though; when they made it home for Christmas.

I was seven years old and Will and I had woken up early on Christmas morning, to get a head start on opening the presents just to annoy them.

We'd trudged down the creaking stairs in our worn in slippers and matching Winnie the Pooh nightdresses, expecting the living room to be empty.

Instead our parents were perched on the sofa, in their fighting gear, smiling at us.

Aunt Eleanor had squealed as soon as she saw us, her emerald eyes glowing and pulled us in to a bone crushing hug, we didn't care though; we hugged her back as much as our skinny little arms could muster.

Uncle Richard and my parents laughed at us.

I remember running over to my parents as soon as Aunt Eleanor released me and jumping in to my Mum's lap, hugging her tightly, not believing she was actually _here_, on _Christmas_.

Dad chuckled, from next to us, a strange contrast to my Mum's bell like laughter.

"How are you baby?" Mum asked, her blue eyes shining down at me.

"I'm great! More than great! I'm ecstatic!" I had squealed in reply.

Will agreed, from under her Aunt Eleanor's deathly-but-lovable grip.

"That's good to hear, kiddo." Uncle Richard said, shaking his head in amusement.

Granny and them didn't take long to get up after that and we'd spent the rest of the day drinking hot chocolate and opening presents, laughing at all of Aunt Eleanor's and Uncle Richard's, next to the lit fireplace.

That had been the greatest day of my life.

I smiled at the memory.

The Host Club was probably thinking I was mad; smiling at a time like this. Though I don't think that would be a problem; they were all too shocked at what happened to really notice what I was doing.

I was vaguely aware of Kaoru's golden eyes staring into mine worriedly, the only one who didn't seem to be shocked at what had happened.

I could hear Tamaki murmuring to Haruhi; most likely trying to calm her down.

Somebody was screaming; I think it was Hikaru. Then I heard someone mutter 'get hold of yourself,' a slapping sound and the screaming stopped. That would be Orithia.

I had no idea what the others were doing. But then, I didn't really care.

Before I knew it I was gone again, lost in my own miserable little world.

It was awful; not knowing. I'd rather be tortured than not know. Then again, it already was torture.

A lot of questions were running through my head; are they okay? Are they dead? Are they being tortured at this very moment?

But there was one question that kept repeating itself; _are they alive?_

I don't know what it'd be like; never seeing them again. I don't think I could survive without those days were we'd all sit in the living room and just talk about our lives, with the occasional crap joke from Uncle Richard.

Oh no.

What about Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Richard!?

If my parents had been captured then the chances are they were too.

Granny would be heartbroken.

_Granny._ I thought realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. I'd been so wrapped up with news of my parents being missing that I completely forgot about her, even though I had _seen _her get captured or at least seconds before she was. I was such a terrible Granddaughter.

My heart beat faster; I'd lost everyone I cared about the most in one night.

No.

I hadn't.

There was still Will.

Relief washed over me before I was once again hit by reality.

Oh God.

Will.

I heard a rather loud BANG come from her direction before I saw her red hair disappear around the corner in to the hall.

I immediately snapped out of my misery.

The room was silent; the Host Club had instantly stopped what they were doing when she had created the bang.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I moved my head slightly to look at the owner of the arm.

It was Reiko.

Her dark eyes stared at me sadly, she flicked her eyes over in the direction of the hall, silently telling me to go to her.

I nodded, getting the message.

_Thank you._ I mouthed at her. She smiled at me, her dark eyes warm and she lightly shoved me in the direction of the hall.

There were banging and thumping noises coming from her room. I hovered outside her door, wondering if I should let her be alone.

Eventually I decided what I should do; I took a deep breath and slipped inside.

Will had her back to me, hastily packing her suitcase. Her clothes were all about the room but that didn't seem to stop as most of it were already in her suitcase within the few seconds I'd been in her room.

She glanced over her shoulder to look at me, still packing.

"Come on, hurry up and start packing."

I blinked.

"What?" Will asked.

I smiled and shook my head in reply. I should've expected this; Will always was better at coping with tragedies than me.

"What was the bang about?" I asked.

Will stopped packing and turned to face me, a sheepish look on her face.

"I hit my leg against the table when I was pushing passed the Hosts, trying to get to the hall."

I laughed.

"Smooth." I commented.

Will rolled her eyes and started packing again.

"So what are we going to do about the Hosts?" She asked.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

"There's no other choice; we have to take them with us."

Will groaned.

"This is going to be hell."

I made a sound of agreement. We'd have better luck with taking a bunch in obedient children with us.

"Still, without us they'd all be dead within twenty four hours."

"So technically you're saying we're doing the right thing?"

"Yup."

"Like that makes me feel any better."

I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me.

"Hey, you never know, maybe they'll all grow up and be helpful." I said, heading towards the door.

As if to prove me wrong, as soon as I opened the door, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki fell in to the room.

"Or maybe not." I said, wearily.

* * *

I stared out the window, the Japanese countryside flashing passed in a haze of greens, browns and yellows.

The Host Club, Reiko, Sylvie, Levana, Orithia, Will and I were all currently driving to our hide out courtesy of Mr Sato.

Orithia was driving, Will and I were sitting in the passenger seats with Sylvie in between us, me next to the window. The Host Club and Reiko took up the back seats with Levana sitting in Honey's lap. The car was enchanted so we could all fit in it.

To any other drivers we looked like a family on a day out.

The Host Club had been excited about the car, squealing about never having ridden in a 'commoners' car before. They were slightly disappointed to find out it wasn't any normal 'commoners' car but quickly got over it.

The Host Club had been reluctant to leave with us but being as far away as possible from their families was the only way to keep them safe. Will had told them that and they hadn't put up a fight after that.

Something thumped against my shoulder and I had to stop myself from laughing. It was Sylvie; she'd fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

Will caught my eye and grinned at me, silently laughing. Together we lifted her and rested her head on my lap and her feet on Will's.

Orithia was smiling slightly while driving, realising what had happened.

I moved my head slightly to see behind me; wondering if the Host Club had noticed.

They had.

Hikaruand Kaoru were snickering, Mori, Haruhi and Reiko were smiling, Kyoya was shaking his head amused, Honey was giggling along with Levana and Tamaki was squealing slightly about how 'cute' it was.

It was strange for a bunch of rich, good looking boys to be sitting in a normal car as if they were actually normal teenagers. I was just too used to them being surrounded by extravagant scenery (Ouran Academy).

Not that I could say anything; I wasn't normal at all but _still_.

My eyes locked on to kind golden topaz gaze.

Kaoru and I smiled at each other.

I was honestly glad he didn't treat me differently, since discovering what we actually were. If anything I'd say he was much more comfortable around me.

Well from what I could tell.

Kaoru tore his eyes away from mine when Hikaru started talking to him. Pretending to be indifferent, I turned to look out the window.

I wasn't really looking; I was kind of daydreaming, I suppose.

No. I was reminiscing.

I know, I was only going to make myself sad but I couldn't help it.

I would never be over my parent's disappearance or should I say kidnapping?

_Stop torturing yourself._ Will's voice rang throughout my head and I jumped, getting strange/amused looks from The Hosts. Reiko and Orithia just chuckled; knowing Will had surprised me.

Sylvie stirred slightly and I froze. Within a few seconds she was fast asleep.

Relieved I looked over at Will; she was staring straight ahead, out the front window to the small country road which stretched in front us (seemingly) forever.

_I can't help it._ I told her.

_You can help it; you just choose not to. You're not the only who's lost their parents Ash. Remember, mission first, mourn later._ Will answered, setting her emerald gaze on my blue.

I sighed; she was right. I nodded my head and she smiled, before turning around and starting a conversation with Orithia.

The twins were laughing about something and I looked at them only to roll my eyes.

They'd both climbed to the back of the car and were making funny faces at the people in the car behind us. Of course the people couldn't see the twins but somehow it still amused them.

Haruhi scolded them both, but of course they ignored her, then Tamaki tried and they replied with snappy comebacks that just got him to overreact. Honey, Reiko and Mori tried to calm him down, even Kyoya tried to calm him down in his cold calculating way, which didn't work.

The twins were laughing at the scene, really loudly while continuing to tease him making him overreact even more.

Will got annoyed and started yelling at Tamaki and the twins to knock it off, but her voice was drowned out by the twins and Tamaki. It didn't stop her though as she continued yelling.

I watched on, wearily before looking over at Orithia; she was pissed. This was going to be funny and terrifying at the same time.

I held on to the handle above the widow with one arm and wrapped the other around Sylvie; knowing what was about to happen. Will saw me do this, looked at me questioningly, realized what was about to happen and held on to me.

Levana jumped in between us and rested herself in our arms and Sylvie's stomach.

Orithia suddenly stopped the car making the Host Club scream as they flew forward, then back, banging on their seats painfully.

They all groaned, Tamaki being the loudest because he hit his head against the back of Will's seat. Reiko must've figured out what was about to happen as she was the only one besides Will, Orithia and I that wasn't groaning in pain.

"Now listen," Orithia said menacingly," if you don't shut up now you'll have to face the wrath of an Amazonian and you don't want that, do you?"

"And what exactly could you do to us?" Hikaru challenged.

Orithia looked at him before reaching up and grabbing the top of the doorframe and crushing it in her grip, the sound deafening to our ears.

The Host Club stared, terrified.

"Anybody else want to be a smartass?" Orithia asked.

The Host Club was silent.

"Good."

Orithia started driving again.

It was silent in the car and I grinned. Maybe the Host Club will think twice before doing something idiotic.

…

"We're here." Orithia announced, getting out of the car.

I got out of the car and studied our hide out.

It was a modern looking cabin in the middle of a Japanese forest.

Cool.

"Thank God that's over," Sylvie yawned from beside me. She'd somehow slept through the ruckus in the car and woke up with a startled snort about twenty minutes after it, "Thought I'd die of boredom."

The Tamaki, the twins and Honey ran passed us in to the cabin, almost knocking us both over, dragging Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi, Levana and Reiko with them. We could hear them running about madly saying which room was theirs.

"Come on, let's go in there before the boys break something." Will said, walking in to the cabin.

"Or hopefully, each other." I heard Orithia mutter.

I silently laughed at that and we followed Will.

Nobody was in the living room, but we found in them all in the hall leading to the bedrooms, arguing about something.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"There's not enough bedrooms!" Tamaki cried.

Will raised an eyebrow.

"So? We'll just have to share rooms. Girls share one room and the boys share the other."

The Host Club, minus Honey and Mori, looked horrified at the idea of sharing a room with one another.

"I'm not sharing a room with those shady twins!"

"You're not so nice yourself milord."

"Yay! Sleepover! This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah."

"I am not sharing a room with these idiots."

"Too bad!" Will snapped. "Come on girls."

Will opened the door to the closest bedroom, gesturing for us to follow.

The room was surprisingly big, there was a three beds in the room and a door leading in to another bedroom.

"Wow." Haruhi said, blinking.

"Bagsies!" Sylvie squealed, zipping over to the bed closest to the window.

We all chuckled and chose our beds. We could hear the Host Club arguing in the hall, while unpacking but ignored them, rolling our eyes at their childish behaviour.

We talked while packing, well actually Haruhi just asked us questions and we answered the best we could. There was a knock at the door and Will got up to answer it.

"Oh, Kyoya!" Will exclaimed surprised, "Is there something you need?"

I looked up and stared at Will's back, amused. She was so whipped.

"No, I just wanted to get away from those idiots." Kyoya answered smoothly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, okay, come on in." Will stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you."

"Hey Kyoya! What are you doing here?" Sylvie said, finally noticing him.

_The Host Club were annoying him._ Levana giggled.

Kyoya jumped slightly and I smirked. He wasn't used to Levana yet.

"Ah." Sylvie said, understandingly, "Don't blame you for coming then."

Haruhi nodded her head from the other side of the room.

"By the way, Haruhi," Kyoya said," Tamaki's asking for you."

"Why?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"He fell over the mat in the hall and stubbed his toe."

"Why wasn't he wearing any shoes?" I asked Kyoya.

"The twins took his shoes." Kyoya said.

"Oh."

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head.

"Just leave him to it, Haruhi." Will advised," You can't keep running to him the second he needs you, besides he's sixteen he should be able to handle a stubbed toe."

"You don't know Tamaki," Haruhi said," He's most likely rolling on the floor crying."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya for confirmation and he nodded his head from the arm chair that had appeared out of nowhere.

The door flew open and Honey skipped in to the room, tightly holding his stuffed bunny with Mori following after him.

"Reiko Chan! Whereee arrreee yoouuuu!?" He called, giggling.

Honey looked around the room excitedly, looking for his girlfriend.

"I am in here, Honey." Reiko said from the next bedroom.

Honey grinned and quickly ran in to the room.

I looked over at Mori expecting him to follow; he didn't. Instead he sat down on an armchair that somehow appeared next to Kyoya.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Tamaki burst in to the room crying and ran over to Haruhi jumping in to her lap.

Haruhi yelled at Tamaki about him crushing her, but he didn't pay attention.

"HARUHI! SAVE ME FROM THOSE DOPPLEGANGERS!" He screamed in her ear making her wince.

The twins ran in to the room, laughing and teasing Tamaki.

"What's wrong milord? Are you scared?" They asked creepily.

Tamaki screamed again.

Reiko, Orithia and Honey all walked in to the room wondering what was going on.

"Knock it off you two!" Haruhi yelled, from beneath Tamaki's weight.

Kyoya sighed and pinched his nose, closing his eyes.

Mori, Orithia and Reiko watched, indifferent.

Honey and Sylvie tried to stop them.

Will and I looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_God help us._

**Well I hope you liked it! **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be updated but it will never be over two weeks , I promise!**

**Next Chapter: Queen of Skulls.**


	9. Queen Of Skulls

**Okay, I haven't broken my promise! It's exactly two weeks since I updated the last chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

QUEEN OF SKULLS

_Images flashed through my mind, of a dark corridor decorated in red velvet and polished dark wood. There was a door at the end of the corridor; it looked menacing in the lit candles glow that lined the walls. The edge of my vision flashed black to white making me feel sick._

_I got closer and closer to the door before it disappeared and I was in a dark room. Haunting music played from an old recorder in the corner, which I could barely see as it was hidden in shadows. It was only then that I realized what was all over the room; skulls. _

_They were littered all over the room but this wasn't the strangest thing, skulls of animals and even people mounts were attached to the red velvet walls and there was even a chandelier made out skeletons._

_A woman was sitting on an arm chair in the centre of the room, in front of a giant lit fireplace, her legs over the arm rest, dangling in the air._

_She was strange looking; her skin and hair was chalk white and her eyes looked like they had no colour at all; all you could see was the iris and pupil. She had dark bags under her eyes making them look as if they'd shrunk back into her skull. The woman was wearing a black choker and a tight, gothic, black dress. Her lips were painted bright red._

_She was talking to someone but I couldn't see them as they were in the shadows though I could see their outline; the stranger was a man. He was about six feet tall from what I could see. My heart tugged and I knew he was very, very dangerous._

_ I could only hear a few words of what they were saying, but not enough to make out what they were talking about._

_"..…girls…nuisance…..prophecy…..….destroy…." The woman's voice echoed, it sounded like was she speaking under water._

_I was confused. What girls? What prophecy?_

_"….proposal…agreed…..excellent….." The man was speaking. I stared at him as he came out of the shadows. _

_Black hair, red eyes with a sick smirk on his face, he was impossibly beautiful._

_A demon._

The vision flashed and I shot up out of bed, breathing heavily.

I felt sick. No. I was going to _be_ sick.

I stumbled clumsily out of bed and into the hall. The bright light hurt my eyes and gave me a headache but I managed to ignore it. I reached the bathroom door and threw it open, letting myself follow it before I fell to the floor painfully, the door banged loudly against the wall, but I didn't care.

I lay face down on the floor of the bathroom, breathing heavily. The tiles were cold yet it was welcomed; I was too warm and the coldness felt nice.

I felt the sick slide up my throat. Quickly, I reached up and grabbed the edge of the toilet and pulled myself up.

Just in time as I had begun heaving and then was violently sick into the toilet.

The bathroom light was turned on before I felt a hand lift my hair away from my face while another rub my back.

"There…there…." Will comforted.

I wanted to say thanks and did manage to mumble it, of course it sounded like gobbledegook but I think she understood as she patted my back for a few seconds, and then went back to rubbing it.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard Orithia ask.

"Yeah what's up?" Sylvie questioned.

When did they get here?

"Ash's been sick." Will replied.

I closed the lid of the toilet and let myself rest against it. I was shaking badly and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop.

"Ash chan's sick?" Honey said, worriedly.

"I'm fine Honey." I croaked out, wincing; my throat really hurt.

"You don't sound fine." Kyoya stated.

I sighed tiredly against the lid of the toilet.

"It was a bad vision, it happens."

"A bad vision?" Haruhi said curiously.

"Never mind." I sighed.

"Perhaps a remedy is in order." Reiko noted.

I nodded in response, not having the energy to talk.

"Tamaki," I heard Kyoya say annoyed," Stop leaning against me."

"But Mommy, I'm tireeddd!" Tamaki whined.

I heard the twins snicker.

Was everybody here?

"Yep," Will answered,"You made a lot of noise, woke us all up."

I groaned in apology.

"It's fine, besides the boys were too busy at eachother's throats to actually sleep." Will replied.

There was a thumping sound and the twins burst out laughing.

I lifted my head slightly to see what happened. Tamaki was on sleeping soundly on the floor in his pyjamas with the Host Club standing over him, also in their pyjamas.

I heard Haruhi sigh.

"Well, better get started on that remedy." Will said, stepping over Tamaki's sleeping form," Coming Reiko?"

"Yes." She responded following Will out of the room.

"Wait!" Honey called after them,"I'm coming too!"

Honey ran out of the room, Mori following behind him.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Hikaru announced.

"Yes, so am I." Kyoya said.

"Same." Sylvie agreed.

"What about Tamaki?" Haruhi questioned.

"Just leave him there." Hikaru replied, carelessly.

"But-" Before Haruhi could interject, Orithia grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

Sylvie and the twins laughed.

I grinned weakly and rested my head against the lid of the toilet again.

"Come on Ash," Sylvie said tugging on my arm, "Let's get you to bed."

I groaned, not wanting to move.

"It's alright Sylvie, I'll look after her." Kaoru told her.

"Oh…okay." Sylvie replied surprised and giddy(?).

Kyoya chuckled.

"Goodnight then." He said and walked out of the room.

"Um…why?" I heard Hikaru ask but then I heard a muffling sound and Sylvie mutter something to him before cheerfully saying goodnight, pulling a confused Hikaru out of the room.

It was silent in the room with the occasional snore from Tamaki followed by some really weird wavering whistling noise.

I could hear Kaoru breathing. It might sound weird but it was comforting, hearing him breathe, it was almost angelic.

I swallowed and my hand instantly flew up to my neck; ouch.

"Why don't we get you a glass of water?" Kaoru said kindly.

I nodded and within seconds Kaoru had stepped over Tamaki and had picked me up bridal style. He had taken me by surprise; I never thought he was that _fast_.

I wove my arms around his neck and laid my head against his chest. I'd miraculously stopped shaking as soon as his heat enveloped me. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. I felt his heart beat against my cheek, calmly. It was even more comforting than the sound of him breathing.

I felt him step over Tamaki and I smiled slightly.

I should've been freaking out right now about my breath stinking or that I was too heavy for him but I was too tired/ overjoyed to bring myself to worry.

If there was a word that came close to describe how I was feeling right now, it would be content.

I felt like a total pervert feeling/thinking like this. Kaoru obviously didn't think too much about it; his heart beat was perfectly calm.

Kaoru reached the kitchen and slowly set me down on a stool next to the island.

His heat left me, making me feel cold, though I managed to cover up my disappointment.

My arms cushioned my head as I rested it on the island and I watched him pull a glass out of the cupboard, get a jug of water out of the fridge and pour it into the glass.

"Kaoru?" I said, ignoring my awful voice.

"Yeah?" He replied his back to me, still in the process of pouring the water out.

"Thanks."

"It's just water, Ash." He sounded amused.

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me and I couldn't really shake my head in the position I currently was in.

"Not that, for trusting me even though you had no reason too."

Kaoru turned to face me, surprised, with the glass of water in his hand. He sat down across from me and passed me the glass. I grabbed it and downed it all in one.

Kaoru looked at me amused.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. If anything I should be thanking you."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Kaoru smiled at me and my heart melted.

"I'd always been frustrated with how boring and ordinary the world was. Growing up I always wished something amazing would happen, something that would prove that I was wrong to think that." Kaoru told me, staring out of the window. He wasn't actually looking out of it, it was pitch black outside. His golden eyes showed me that he was faraway; lost in his memories. "Of course, after a while I gave up on that dream, thinking it would never happen but I never stopped _hoping_. It was around about the time Hikaru and I met milord, that I realised I didn't need for that to happen. So it was a shock when that creature attacked us in the woods."

I winced.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you apologising?" Kaoru asked, turning to look at me." You've shown me a world I could never even have thought existed."

"But you're in danger." I said, worried.

"I'm not worried." He replied.

I stared at him confused. Was he nuts?

"Why aren't you worried?" I asked him.

Kaoru smiled at me and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side.

"Because we have you."

My eyes widened and I stared at him. My cheeks suddenly felt flushed. Oh God. I couldn't be _blushing_? Could I? I never blushed!

"I don't think you should be putting so much trust in me." I said, trying to get over my embarrassment and failing.

"Why not?"

"You just shouldn't." I told him, shaking my head.

"Ash." I felt his hand touch mine and I looked down at them before staring at him. He was smiling at me, warmth in his eyes and I felt my cheeks get hotter. I tried to ignore it. "You really shouldn't doubt yourself. You're amazing."

I gazed at him, trying to see if he was lying; he wasn't. All I saw was the genuine truth in his eyes and his smiling face.

"Thank you."

Kaoru grinned and let go of my hand, sitting up straight on the stool across from me.

"You're welcome."

Something was bugging me since the beginning of the conversation and I couldn't control my curiousity.

Kaoru stared at me, wondering what I was thinking.

"But I really have to know. Why _did_ you trust me?"

Kaoru had a thoughtful look on his face when he replied.

"I don't know. There was just something about you that I knew I could trust. That and when we met I saw through your disguise for a few seconds, freaked me out a bit but I was curious to see what you were."

I nearly fell off my stool, in shock.

"You saw through my disguise!?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" He dragged his answer out, almost questioningly.

"Nothing," I shook my head," It mustn't have been as strong as I thought."

Kaoru smiled at me.

"You see? I'm not worried because I know you can handle it."

I stared at him, smiling softly.

"I know this might be the hundredth time I've said this; but thanks."

The clock on the wall was ticking, filling the silence in the room. Kaoru grinned at me.

"No problem."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Will grumbled. I nodded my head, also not believing what we were about to do. We were standing outside the 1920's Hoshiro Cinema, the location of where my vision took place. Though this was not the reason why we were reluctant to go in. It was the Host Club.

Upon us declaring that we were going to investigate the woman in my vision, they had insisted on going with us. It was only supposed to be Will, Reiko and I that were going but Honey threw a tantrum, stating if his girlfriend was going so was he.

We had expected Honey wanting to go; we both knew that if Reiko was going, he'd follow along with Mori. So we'd agreed to let them go as they were powerful fighters, in fact if Honey's chi was any higher, he'd be superhuman. Unfortunately he'd reached his maximum chi and so had Mori but they were good enough to go up against the supernatural, they just had to get over the shock of actually having to fight one.

So then it was the five of us was going.

The Host Club was supposed to stay at the cabin with Orithia, Sylvie and Levana protecting them. Then it was their turn to throw a tantrum, which lead to them going as well.

So now, a Witch, a Seer, a Wiccan, an Amazonian, a cross dresser, twin Leprechauns, a Shadow King, an idiot, an ageless teenager and perhaps the tallest boy in Japan, were standing in front of the cinema about to go in.

I was worried about the Host Club even though they had shown some type of fighting skill. They were good but not _that _good. Thankfully it wasn't something training couldn't fix. My main worry was Haruhi; the girl couldn't even run properly, much less fight a supernatural. Even Reiko could fight and what she couldn't do would be made up by her influence over magic.

A team could only be as strong as their weakest member, so Haruhi would have to go through some type of training, well, either that, or give her a magical weapon and hope for the best, which wasn't a very good option at all.

"Are we going in?" Hikaru asked, impatiently and a bit nervously too.

Orithia whacked him over the head and he yelped.

"Be patient!" She snapped at him.

Levana laughed, from her position on Will's shoulder.

Will sighed.

_Here goes nothing._ She thought and started across the street into the cinema. We all followed her.

I stepped into the cinema and immediately scrunched up my nose; there was a really bad smell in here along with a musty smell that belonged to the old, worn in carpet. It was a typically old fashioned cinema, there was those paper walls/doors whose name had escaped me, where all over the room.

In the corner of the room, was a wooden reception desk with a teenage girl sitting behind it. She didn't even look up when we entered. We glanced at one another, not sure what we should do.

Will pointed to the hall next to the reception desk and we all nodded. We didn't even try to be quiet as we walked past the reception desk and in to the hall.

"Okay now what?" Sylvie asked, while we walked down the long hallway. There were doors on either side of the hall. I'm guessing they were the cinema rooms.

"There is a staircase at the end of the hall," Reiko nodded towards it," That may lead us to our destination."

Will hummed in thought.

"Yeah," She nodded," I'm sensing something weird."

_Me too._ Levana said.

"So am I." Reiko told us.

"Are you sensing something too, Ash?" Haruhi asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, frowning.

"I am, but it's faint."

We reached the top of the stairs and stared down at it. You couldn't see the bottom of the stairs, it was covered in darkness.

I heard someone gulp.

"Come on, let's go." Will said, the first to walk down the stairs.

The stairs went far down and creaked beneath our weight but we ignored it. It got colder the further we went down and when I reached out to touch the wall, I felt stone instead of wallpaper. The stairs then curved, following the wall, taking us all by surprise. Just how far done did the stairs actually go? Haruhi was muttering under her breath, obviously not liking the stairs. I couldn't blame her; they were unstable and could easily collapse. Tamaki shrieked slightly as a broken part of the stairs whipped up and hit him in the face. He'd most likely stood on one end of it for that to happen. The twins laughed, their voices echoing around us.

Eventually we reached the bottom.

We were at the basement of the cinema and by the way the hall looked, nobody ever came down here. We went down the hall and reached an old door. Will reached out her hand and opened it.

I blinked surprised, we were in a cinema and it was _well kept_.

"How is that so?" Tamaki wondered.

"I don't know." Will replied.

We all groaned. More stairs!?

We walked down the stairs, passing the red chairs, to the screen.

"This can't possibly be it." Kyoya said.

I looked around the screen, looking for something, anything.

"Hey, look at this!" Honey called from the top of the stairs.

We turned to look at him.

"What is it Honey?" Reiko asked.

"There's a lever thingy here!" Honey answered, before pulling some lever I couldn't see.

Something behind me groaned and I whipped round to look at it. At the side of the screen, the wall opened, showing the corridor from my vision.

"This is it." I told them.

"Whoa, it's creepy." Hikaru muttered.

We all nodded in agreement.

"We better move." Mori said.

We all walked down the corridor. Tamaki was whimpering and Haruhi was shaking but Hikaru was the worst, he'd clung to Kaoru like a monkey clinging to a tree and was screaming, only for Will and Reiko to snap their fingers and silence him. Orithia sighed and muttered something incomprehensible.

Poor Kaoru, he couldn't take Hikaru's weight in such an awkward position so we stopped and waited for them to calm down, but they weren't calming down. I reached out and touched them, healing their fear. They blinked a couple times, surprised.

"Okay, is everyone good?" Will questioned.

They all nodded.

We continued down the corridor, the candles flickering across our faces, making them warm.

Sylvie touched the velvet walls.

"Weird." She said,"I wonder why this is down here?"

"It appears to be some type of vault." Kyoya replied.

We reached the menacing door and stopped.

"Okay, Sylvie, Haruhi, you're on watch." Will ordered.

"Okay." They both said, Haruhi looking relieved. Tamaki looked at Will gratefully; he obviously didn't want her in there. Will smiled at him.

"The rest of us will go in….unless…Hikaru, do you want to stay outside?" Will asked.

Hikaru was very green, but straightened up and puffed out his chest when we all looked at him. Orithia patted Hikaru on the head, pityingly and Kaoru stared at them amused for some reason.

"I'm fine." He told us, his head held high.

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Well okay, let's go."

Passing Sylvie, I touched her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look, seeing she was worried.

"You better brace yourself, this room isn't one for the unexpected." I told them.

Reiko reached out and held onto Honey's hand while the twins did the same.

I reached out and held on to the handle, about to open the door. I paused for a second to brace myself. Someone squeezed my shoulder and I glanced round to see who it was. Kaoru. He smiled at me encouragingly and with that I opened the door.

The room was exactly the same as my vision but even more revolting; there was the skulls on the floor, the people and animal mounts, the skeleton chandelier and the arm chair, in which the woman sat, legs dangling in the air, in front of the giant, lit fireplace.

"Ah," She said simply," We have guests."

She held a human skull in her hand and seemed to be talking to it. We stepped in to the room and the door swung shut behind us, somehow locking itself. It had some type of skull design, lock on it.

The room was boiling hot; it felt like we were in an oven.

"What is it that we have here?" The woman titled her head in the direction of the skull and held it up to her ear. Call me crazy but I did hear very, _very_ low whispering, almost silent. "A Witch, a Seer, a Wiccan and a bunch of good looking boys. What should we do with them?" I heard the whispering again and the woman nodded. "Yes, they'll make an excellent addition to our collection." Her lips quirked up and I glimpsed a row of pearly white teeth.

The Host Club shivered.

"And they're scared too! Like little white mice." The woman commented, giggling.

"Cut the crap, lady, who are you?" Orithia demanded.

The woman stopped giggling and looked at Orithia interested, while tilting her head.

"That is an excellent question my dear, my name does not translate in your language, but," She smiled," I'm known by the Queen of Skulls."

"You don't say?" Kyoya mused, looking around the room.

The 'Queen of Skulls,' laughed.

"You're a sarcastic one aren't you? And handsome too." She said looking him over.

Kyoya instantly frowned and the rest of us cringed.

Will glared daggers at the woman, hell in her eyes. She opened her mouth to insult her but I quickly grabbed her hand and shook my head.

The Queen of Skulls watched this, amused.

"Ah ah ah," She shook her finger at Will," You must control your temper."

Will glared at her and tightened her fists.

The Queen smirked.

"We know why you're here, don't we Edgar dear?" She asked the skull.

'Edgar' moved his head, or rather skull, with the help of her hand.

"Edgar?" Tamaki questioned.

"My husband," She replied.

Hikaru put his hands up.

"Let me guess, the King of Skulls?"

She tilted her head.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Uh…..intuition?" Hikaru replied, somewhat in disbelief.

"Oh," She sat up straight," I never get intuition at all, don't I not Edgar?"

This was unbelievable. I thought.

"Might I ask how you're husband ended up as a skull?" Kyoya said.

The Queen of Skulls smiled.

"Of course you can handsome!" She giggled, "My dear husband loved being the King of Skulls so much, that he wanted to become one." She paused and a sick grin crawled onto her face." Well… at least, I told him to."

The Host Club gasped, even Reiko and Orithia looked shocked.

I glanced over at Will and she shook her head. The Queen of Skulls wasn't lying.

"You're s-sick." Tamaki stuttered out.

"Why thank you dear!" She replied cheerfully.

"How do you know why we're here for?" I asked.

The Queen of Skulls smiled.

"Why you're infamous," She told us giggling, "Not only are you girls the daughters of the Knights and O'Sullivans but you have irritated the demons! How could I not know you?"

"Demons?" I said, stepping closer to her.

"Why, yes, they even came to me for help and we made an agreement. Me! I couldn't help but be flattered."

"What type of agreement?" I questioned, suspicious.

The Queen of Skulls grinned, shadows flickering across her face.

"I can't tell you that," she said lowly, "But there is one thing I can tell you; if you survive this, which I seriously doubt, you're all in a whole lot of trouble."

"Get out of wha-"Honey began to ask but didn't finish as, to all our horror, the pieces of skulls and bones reassembled themselves into messed up skeletons.

_This isn't good._ Levana stated.

We all gasped before getting into a fighting position.

I bent my knees, my arms out in front of me, ready for a fight.

The skeletons were disturbing, their body parts in areas where it shouldn't be. One skeleton was swinging it's unattached arm like a metal chain. They came towards us, their bones chattering.

I narrowed my eyes, we couldn't fight these things; but we could try.

"Ready Will?" I asked her.

"Ready, Ash." She replied and I grinned.

Will jumped in to the air and I grabbed her feet, spinning her around, her hands were glowing a dangerous blue knocking all the skeletons close to us into smithereens.

I let go of Will in mid spin and she flipped in the air, taking out skeletons in the process. I lost her in the crowd of walking bones but I knew she was fine.

I glanced around the room. A glance was all it took for a plan to form in my head.

I took out as many skeletons I could before calling to Mori. I pointed up and he nodded. I ran towards him and he pushed me into the air. I grabbed on the chandelier and swung, it creaked, while a few skeletal hands tried to choke me. I curved my feet up to my head and replaced my hands with them. I swung upside down on the chandelier and stretched my hands as far down as they could. Within seconds Honey jumped up, grabbing my hands and I threw him over to the other side of the room where Reiko was fighting.

I swung for a while checking to see if everyone was okay. Kyoya was good, almost as good as Honey and Mori; he and Will were standing back to back and were taking out a tremendous amount of skeletons.

Tamaki, Orithia and Mori had teamed up, and were working fast, within seconds, broken skeletons surrounded them.

Honey and Reiko worked well with one another, both anticipating the others moves, they'd left a trail of skeletons behind them.

Levana had turned into a lion and was tearing the skeletons apart.

The twins, on the other hand, were doing exactly as I had expected them too. Good.

I reached up and hung by my hands on the chandelier again. It groaned and I let go of it, letting it fall to the floor, crushing a crowd of skeletons. I flipped in the air and held onto the massive red velvet curtain above the fire place. The part of the curtain I was holding onto broke off the rail and fell, guiding me to the Queen of Skulls. I smirked as I flew in the air, holding onto the curtain; just as I had anticipated.

I let go of the curtain and it fell on top of another crowd of skeletons.

I pulled back one leg, straightening the other as I flew towards The Queen of Skulls and braced myself.

The Queen of Skulls sat in her arm chair, smirking at the scene before her. She hadn't been keeping track of me so she was surprised when I flew into her and knocked her out of that chair.

I slid across the floor on my feet before stopping down low with one leg stretched out at my side.

She screeched and I straightened myself, smirking.

"Nicely done, but it takes more than that to get rid of me kid." She told me, her hair a disarray.

"Wasn't trying to. Though, I did manage to distract you." I looked over to the fireplace and she followed my gaze.

The devious twins were standing at the fire place, each with a lit torch. They grinned and waved at her, then lit the curtain on fire.

"NO!" She shrieked, but it was too late. The fire hungrily encased the curtain making it spread across the floor.

"Everyone get out!" I yelled over the roaring of the fire. They all stopped what they were doing and ran to the door. The skeletons had already given up trying to fight them and were attempting to save themselves.

The twins and I ran to the door, pushing through the crowd of hysteric skeletons. One even tried to hit grab onto Kaoru, only for him to kick the thing back into the crowd of skeletons.

We reached the door, where the rest of them were waiting. Mori knocked the door down with the help of Reiko and Will's magic and we all jumped into the hallway . Me, being the one to close the door.

Before I closed it, I saw the Queen of Skulls among the fire. I had expected her to be screaming or something but when I caught her eye, she smirked and winked at me before disappearing in a burst of shadows.

I was shocked but I shook it off.

"What's going on?" Sylvie asked alarmed.

"We'll explain later. Right now we have to run, _fast_." Will said and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the corridor.

Tamaki did the same thing to Haruhi and we all took off. We ran through the cinema, up it's stairs and in to the corridor. Eventually we reached the stairs that lead to the hall. I stopped at the bottom, to look back. The fire had consumed the door and was travelling up the corridor, fast.

"Come on Ash!" Yelled Will, running up the stairs, with Sylvie holding on to her.

We ran up the stairs, not caring about how it was creaking or that it could collapse, all we wanted was to get away from the fire. I could hear the fire getting closer, th sound covered our heavy breathing. Finally we got to the top of the stairs and thudded down the long hallway to the reception desk.

We collapsed then, some of us on top of one another.

"Hey," the girl at the reception desk asked, startled," How did you get here?"

"The stairs." Reiko answered her, being the only one to answer as she no one hadn't fallen on top of her.

"Stairs? What stairs?" The girl questioned, looking confused.

"The stairs at the end of the hall," I pointed down to where they were and stopped dead.

The stairs were gone.

** If you have enough chi you can be become superhuman and it's mostly people who practice karate or some form of martial arts that have chi.**

**Well that's me done, for a while at least. Hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter: Intruder  
**


	10. Intruder

**I broke my promise but I have a good excuse! I caught that virus that been going around the UK and it took a while to get over it. It made me miss a lot of school and five exams which I had to make up for. Then I got off(on the day the world was supposed to end XD) and the craziness of the Christmas season kept me busy.**

**Then I caught the cold and I am currently getting over it.**

**I forgot to mention that the Amazons were sent on quests to help supernatural women by Gods, so that kind of fits in with Orithia helping Ash and Will.**

Thanks for the reviews!

INTRUDER

"Well, that was a waste of time." Sylvie sighed, getting out of the car. The Host Club, Reiko, Orithia and I were standing, outside the cabin, around the car waiting for her and Will to get out.

I looked at her amused.

"Actually, it wasn't a waste of time." Will said, climbing out of the car after her.

"What?" Haruhi asked, surprised, ignoring Tamaki's silent (Courtesy of Will and Reiko) shrieks. He'd been silent shrieking all the way here while Hikaru had been dozing in and out of consciousness. Apparently they hadn't been as capable at fighting as I thought they were; according to Orithia, Tamaki had curled himself in to a ball during the fight and started rocking back and forth, leaving her and Mori to deal with the skeletons. Hikaru on the other hand had kept on fainting while getting the torches and lighting them on fire. Poor Kaoru had to drag him across the floor while he was unconscious, avoid all the skeletons or fight the ones that came his way and kept having to slap Hikaru every time he fainted to wake him up.

"Well, you…see…" Will was struggling to get out. Kyoya smirked, amused and held his hand out to her. Will looked up and blinked before taking it and he pulled her out. "…Thank you." Kyoya nodded his head, still smirking.

"No problem."

Will looked embarrassed and straightened her clothes. She looked at us and opened her mouth, shut it again and frowned, looking confused.

"Now…. what was I saying?"

Honey giggled and Kyoya chuckled.

"…it wasn't a waste of time." I prompted, trying not to laugh.

"Oh…yeah…." She blinked," It wasn't a waste of time because we learned that the Demons are frustrated with us…..."

"Yeah, so, wouldn't you have already known that?" Hikaru questioned, cutting her off. He was a little green but fine. Though Orithia had to help Kaoru drag him out of the car and they ended up dropping him because he was such a dead weight.

I shook my head.

"No, we didn't."

_We didn't even expect there to be Demons here._ Levana told them.

"Really, why?" Honey asked.

Orithia crossed her arms.

"Japan is known for spirits and shape shifters, not Demons." She informed them.

"Ooohhhh." The twins and Honey said.

"….and that they're building forces." Will finished, giving Hikaru an annoyed look.

Kyoya hummed.

"Which explains the changeling."

"Exactly." I said.

"But the question is; _why_ are they building forces?" Mori asked.

We all looked at him. I frowned before a light went off in my head.

"The Prophecy."

"What?" Kaoru questioned.

"Whatever this Prophecy is, they're preparing for it." I replied.

"That must've been what Granny meant about something dark going on." Will thought aloud.

I nodded grimly. Tamaki had stopped silent shrieking and was trying to ask something. We all looked at Will who snapped her fingers.

"YES! I CAN TALK!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya said annoyed," What were you going to say?"

Tamaki blinked at him.

"What was I going to say?"

We all groaned.

"Oh yes now I remember!" He grinned, posing with his finger in the air. I blinked; was it just me or was he glittering? "If this Prophecy is so big, why haven't you ever heard of it?" Tamaki inquired.

Will and I looked at each other blankly.

"We might've heard about it," I said slowly. "But there's so many Prophecies that all have turned out to be fake, so we can't be sure."

"Have you heard about it Reiko?" Honey queried, looking up at her.

Reiko shook her head.

"I'm sorry but, no."

Will sighed and threw her hands up in the air, walking towards the cabin. We all followed her.

"I suppose I'll go look it up, surely one of my books will have to have mention _something_ about it."

"We'll help!" The twins, Tamaki and Honey said enthusiastically.

"No way in hell! I'd let the rest of you help but not you three idiots! You'd mostly likely destroy my boo-" Will stopped as she was about to open the door to the cabin.

"Will are you al-" Sylvie began to ask but Will shushed her.

_What is it?_ I questioned.

The Host Club jumped surprised, not knowing we could do talk mentally.

_There's someone in the cabin._ Will said. _I sense it._

Orithia narrowed her eyes.

_Me too. _

I frowned, concentrating then blinked. There was someone in the cabin. How did I not sense it sooner?

_It feels kinda familiar._ Levana said.

_Who cares if it's familiar! We're going to die!_ Tamaki wailed.

___Calm down Milord!_

___Tamaki stop being an idiot._

___Shut up Tamaki!_

___Tama-Chan please calm down! I'll let you hold Usa- Chan!_

I ignored them all focusing on where the intruder was.

_They're in the kitchen._ Orithia informed us.

_Okay, Orithia, Mori, Honey, go round the back. Reiko, Will and I'll go in through the front._ I ordered.

The three of them nodded and walked around the corner, out of sight.

_What will we do? Whoa, this is really weird!_ Hikaru thought.

_You'll stay out here and wait._ Will told her.

_Wait! Why can't I come in?_ Sylvie complained.

_Somebody has to look after these idiots._ Haruhi and Kyoya looked annoyed, so I added. _Not you two. _

_But-_

_No buts._ Will said and opened the door.

_Act normal._ I told them.

"Geez! That was one hell of a long trip!" Will sighed, walking in to the cabin, she stretched her hands behind her head in order to hide the fact they were glowing a very pale blue.

I yawned and Reiko nodded her head.

"Yes it was."

We walked through the living room, on full alert and paused outside the kitchen. Will put a finger to her lips and we nodded before she knocked the door down. She landed on top of it, crouched down on the floor. The bang that was created by the kitchen door echoed throughout the room, travelling further into the house. The Host Club most likely heard it from outside.

I blinked. Nobody was in here; the kitchen was empty.

_How could that be?_ I thought. _I definitely sensed someone in here._ I focused on the atmosphere on the room but the presence was gone; it was as if whoever had been here had disappeared in to thin air. I scanned the kitchen looking for any sign of someone being here, but there was nothing. Was that even possible?

_Apparently it is._ Reiko answered me.

Will got up, sighing.

"Nobody's here." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Really Will, I expected more from you." A very familiar voice said from behind us, amused.

I whipped round, surprised. That surprise melted away when I locked with green eyes almost identical to Will's and shock replaced it.

A 17 year old boy leaned against the back of the sofa in the living room, his hands in his jeans pockets. He was about six feet tall and slim and was wearing a green V-neck shirt that showed off most his chest. Biker boots covered his feet along with a leather jacket to match. His golden brown hair was tussled and flopped over his eyes. Some type of amulet adorned his neck.

Will shrieked in rage but I ignored her, still staring at the boy, open mouthed; I couldn't believe he was actually here. James _was actually here_. I hadn't seen him in three years. Not since-

My heart tugged painfully before I could finish the thought, making me react by wincing and having my hand fly up so it would be pressed to my chest where my heart was. My hand curled itself into a fist and I felt my heart beat frantically under my palm. But yet, I still stared at him, wondering if he was a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Will growled, her hands glowing a dangerous blue.

James raised an eyebrow at her before looking at me. "What's wrong Ash? Cat got your tongue?"

I swallowed and didn't answer; I was still in shock and it hurt to hear his voice after so long.

"WILL ARE YOU OKAY!? I HEARD YOU SCREAM! DON'T WORRY, DADDY'S HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Tamaki's voice echoed throughout the cabin.

I snapped my head round in the direction of where Tamaki's voice came from. Sure enough within seconds Tamaki stumbled out of the hall, soaking wet up to his knees and toilet paper wrapped around his torso and legs with a plunger in his hand.

James stared at Tamaki before chuckling.

"He's not the smartest guy is he?" He asked.

Reiko sighed from behind me and shook her head. She'd been quiet but I could feel she was confused.

I heard the back door in the kitchen bang open seconds before Mori, Orithia and Honey appeared at the doorway at the exact same time as Kyoya, the twins, Haruhi and Sylvie ran in to the room. From the corner of my eye I saw Honey immediately slip towards Reiko and I smiled to myself.

"Are you guys okay!? We heard Will screa- who the hell is he?" Hikaru asked, perplexed.

I heard Orithia gasp.

"James?"

Mori either hadn't heard her or just couldn't care who he was because he didn't waste any time launching himself at James.

James glanced at him uninterested and then snapped his fingers, freezing Mori in mid-air.

The Host Club and Sylvie gasped in shock.

"Hey, Orithia. Great to see you again. How long has it been? Three years?" James asked lazily, not concerned with the fact the fact that he froze Mori.

He wasn't completely frozen though; his onyx eyes were darting over the room, most likely wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yeah, something like that." Orithia replied, staring at Mori's frozen frame.

I heard a whimper from behind me and turned my head to see Honey holding Reiko's hand and staring at his cousin worriedly. I turned to face James.

"James, could you please unfreeze my friend? It isn't funny." I asked him.

James blinked and looked at Mori.

"Oh…yeah….. sorry, my big friend." He said and snapped his fingers.

Mori fell to the floor with a thump.

"Now that we got that out of the way, who exactly are you?" Kyoya inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"YES I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW WHY THIS EXCEEDINGLY HANDSOME MAN IS HERE AND HOW DOES HE KNOW MY DAUGHTERS!?" Tamaki screeched, waving the plunger about in his hand.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Daughters? What the hell is wrong with this guy?" James asked no one in particular.

"We don't know." Haruhi sighed.

"While we're at it," James began," Why are you wet, covered in toilet paper and holding a plunger?"

"He somehow managed to get away from us." Sylvie murmured.

"Uh….." Was Tamaki's smart reply. His face was also growing a very bright red.

"You know what?" James said, shaking his head," Never mind, I'd rather not know."

"Please," Orithia snorted," He obviously had an 'accident' in the toilet."

The twins started laughing.

"Accident in the toilet! Hilarious!" Hikaru said.

"It's most likely true!" Kaoru laughed.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WAS CLIMBING THROUGH THE BATHROOM WINDOW AND-"

"Oooooh, climbing through the bathroom window were we? Seems like a certain someone, is having a romantic rendezvous with the toilet!" The twins taunted, still laughing.

"SHUT UP!"

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey Haruhi!" The twins called," You better watch yourself, Tamaki's a peeping tom and he's cheating on you with a toilet!"

"I AM NOT! YOU SHADY TWINS-"

I stopped listening to the idiots and looked at James. He was watching this with an amused expression on his face. He caught me looking at him and smirked.

"What's wrong with you Ash? You're very pale."

"Of course she's pale!" Will snapped, speaking for the first time in ages. I stared at her; her hands were balled into fists and her hair covered her eyes, casting a shadow over her face.

" You suddenly appear out of _nowhere_ after three years of not hearing anything from you! You might as well have been dead!"

It was quiet; the twins and Tamaki had stopped fighting and besides Orithia, they were all watching wide eyed at the scene, confused.

James stared at her, to any stranger he appeared cool at Will's outburst; he had always been good at hiding his feelings but I'd known him my whole life, so I was able to detect that there was sadness in his eyes. Good to know he hadn't changed _too_ much since he was gone.

"Will-"He began only to be cut off by a strong wind that blew from the back door. My hair whipped around my face, so all I could see was the jet black colour of my hair. I stumbled slightly trying regain my balance but it was hard with the wind pushing against my legs and back. A hand reached out and steadied me while another clutched my hair, removing it from my face.

I blinked, adjusting to the contrast of brightness from my dark hair, before lifting my head to thank whoever had helped me. The words got caught in my throat though, as soon as my eyes were met with golden topaz. Kaoru stared down at me, smiling with the wind tussling his hair and I felt myself blush.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered out quietly.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're okay." He told me, making me blush even more.

The wind died down slightly and Kaoru let go of my hair, letting it fall around me. We still stared in to each other's eyes until I felt a pair of eyes burning at the back of my head. I turned to see who it was, breaking eye contact with Kaoru, only to lock on to James' eyes. He'd been the one staring at us and it was clear he didn't like what he was seeing; his chin was clenched and his eyes were hard, I could almost see the fire in them.

I was surprised; he couldn't care about me after so long….could he? Though it appeared he still cared about Will.

I felt Kaoru look at James too. I wonder what he was thinking. With Kaoru's hands on my shoulders, we must've looked like a couple especially since the staring in to one another's eyes thing earlier.

If James was going to say anything he didn't get the chance as the wind stopped and in its place stood a very beautiful girl. She was about 5'6 and slim with long purplish black hair that reached her hips with shockingly big violet eyes. Her lips were a pale pink and she was pale. Actually she was a little _too_ pale, almost white. I tensed in realisation; she was a vampire.

Her heart shaped face was pursed in worry.

"James! Are you alright? I heard a commotion." She asked looking at him.

James chuckled before grinning.

"I thought I told you to wait outside?" He said.

My eyes widened in surprise; there was an emotion in his eyes that I'd seen directed at Will and me many times before but this was stronger, deeper; love.

The girl looked embarrassed enough to blush but she didn't. Instead she held up Levana, grinning sheepishly.

"I was, but this one convinced me it was okay to come in."

_Hiya guys! Look who I found!_ Levana giggled.

"So that's where you disappeared to." Orithia smirked, crossing her arms.

James laughed and threw his arm around the girl.

"May I introduce my beloved girlfriend, Clara. Clara you know who those two are." He pointed to Will and me.

Clara laughed, tucking piece of her hair that covered her eye, behind her ear and smiled at us shyly.

"It's nice to meet the other most important girls in James life besides myself, James has told me a lot about you." She told us truthfully.

I smiled at her awkwardly and nodded my head. She seemed like a nice enough person but I don't think she was aware of what had happened between us. Still, she didn't deserve the silent treatment because of James.

"Nice to mee-"I said but was cut off from Will.

"We're not his girls."

Will's hands were still balled into fists and there was still a shadow over her face but at least she was looking at him straight in the eyes. I pursed my lips, not liking were this was headed.

"Will-"

"No! Listen to me! You come here after three years of no sign that you were alive with a _vampire _girlfriend, not evening mentioning that you're now a sorcerer," James opened his mouth in surprise at that. He wasn't the only one though as I'd done the same. James was a sorcerer? Since when? Though it did explain a couple of things like his presence disappearing and how he appeared behind us.

"Nice trick," I murmured mostly to myself but I knew James had heard.

"-which is a stupid decision only you would make, break in here with no warning and have the nerve to actually call us you're girls!? What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?"She screamed at him.

The Host Club, Sylvie, Reiko and Orithia all flinched. I sighed and looked down at the floor, crossing my arms. Clara watched on nervously.

It was quiet with only the sounds of our breathing to break the silence. The tension in the air was thick and made it difficult for me to stay calm.

I looked up after a while to see what James was doing. He was just staring at Will with pain in his eyes; even as children he always hated to see her upset and always did everything he could to cheer her up, even if it meant dressing up in a princess dress and letting her do his makeup or standing on his head until his face turned red then blue with lack of oxygen and the blood rushing to his head.

Will's fists were shaking and her face was turning red. I wanted to go over to her and comfort her but I couldn't move.

"Do you really-"James started off angrily but Orithia snapped her fingers, stopping him from what he was about to say, and pointed to a door that lead to a type of sitting room/ library.

"Okay, you two, take your fight in there, there's no reason why we should have to listen to it."

They looked at her annoyed but walked in to the room anyway and shut the door. It didn't take to long for us to hear their muffled yelling which kept getting higher and higher with every word they spoke.

The Host Club all sighed in relief when the door closed. Sylvie walked over to the sofa and flopped herself on to before turning the TV on and flipping through channels. Levana jumped out of Clara's arms and made herself comfortable on Sylvie's lap. Orithia joined them both on the sofa and put her feet on the coffee table.

We all stared at them.

"What?" Sylvie asked, wide eyed and innocent. She was apparently oblivious to the argument happening a few feet away.

Orithia shrugged, grinning.

"We might as well get comfortable, those two," She nodded towards the closed door," Are going to take a while."

The Host Club and Reiko all shrugged and joined them on the sofa. I was about to when I realised, that not all of the Host Club was on the sofa. Kaoru still had his hands on me but they'd slid down to my arms during the fight.

We smiled at each other, blushing slightly. Kaoru let go of me and we joined the others on the sofa. I felt rather cold without his presence and had to stop myself from looking sad though that's what I felt inside.

I sighed and rested my head on my upturned palm; this was getting too complicated and confusing for me.

We all sat there awkwardly listening to Will and James raised voices and the cut off voices of the TV as Sylvie flipped through channels.

"Ash," Kyoya said," You still haven't answered my question."

I let my palm slide down my face so my eyes were visible. Kyoya was sitting on the other end of the sofa, tapping his fingers against his knee, his eyes darting towards the door every few seconds.

I smirked from beneath my hand; he was worried about her.

"And what question was that?"

Kyoya gave me a look that told me he knew I knew what he was talking about.

Everybody turned to look at me and I sighed, letting my hand drop from my face and land on the lap.

"As you all know the boy is called James," I started. They all nodded." His full name though is James Alexander Knight," I paused letting this sink in. I saw realisation settle on all their faces of what I was about to say next.

"So that means…" Hikaru trailed off.

"James is Will's older brother." I finished.

"What?" Haruhi gaped.

"Well technically he's her cousin," Orithia told them.

They all looked at me for an explanation.

"Will's, James' and my parents were a team but unfortunately fifteen years ago, when James was two his parents died on a mission gone wrong," I explained," Will's mum, Aunt Eleanor was James' mothers sister, so she and Uncle Richard adopted him and raised him as their own son."

"Therefore making James, Will's adopted brother." Kyoya rubbed his chin. "Interesting….."

"Seriously?" Reiko asked, with both her eyebrows raised.

"Seriously."

"How do you know this?" Hikaru asked Orithia.

"We were childhood friends. Anytime they were in Amazonia Will, Ash, James and I would play together." She informed him.

"So why did he leave? Did he find out he was adopted or something?" Tamaki asked.

"Or something." I replied.

"Then why did he leave?" Honey asked cutely. Yet again the baby faced 17 year old was sitting in his girlfriend's lap, squeezing his bunny or Usa-Chan to his chest.

I swallowed and looked down at my hands; I really didn't want to talk about it.

"It's…complicated." I replied hesitantly.

"Why?" Hikaru asked, ignorant to my uneasiness.

"Hikaru…." I heard Kaoru warn him.

"What?"

I took a deep breath.

"I-"

"Hey look! Renge's on the news!" Hikaru shouted, pointing at the TV.

I looked at Hikaru in surprise then followed his finger to the TV. I blinked; Renge _was _on the news.

I'd seen her about before at the Host Club. She always appeared when something big was happening either on some platform or with a bunch of love struck girls behind her while she yelled in to a microphone. From what I heard from the customers she was (or rather claimed to be) the Host Club's 'manager' who used to be in 'love' with Kyoya but now had moved on to Haruhi. She was talking furiously in to the camera, her brown eyes hard with the Host Club's customers behind her, sobbing and crying in to handkerchiefs. They were all at the gates of Ouran Academy wearing those stupid mushroom shaped dresses.

"-clearly the Host Club have been abducted by psychotic yakuza who plan on using their good looks and money to take over the world!" Her pink bow bobbed about on her head as Renge shrieked dramatically, threatening to come undone." We must rescue them at once! How are we or better yet, the world going to survive without them!?"

Suddenly Renge was pushed off the screen by a tanned hand. A girl, who was wearing too much make up, appeared in her place. She was about my age with bleach blonde hair and green eyes.

"Maniac!" She yelled in the direction of where Renge was pushed.

"Mei…"The Host Club groaned.

Orithia raised an eyebrow.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yes." Haruhi said wearily.

A red headed boy was dragged on to the screen by Mei and stood behind her awkwardly, with a slight blush on his face.

"Haha! She dragged Casanova on!" The twins laughed.

"It's Kasanoda." Haruhi told them but they ignored her.

I'd seen him-Kasanoda- before too at the Host Club and from what the customers had told me he'd been in love with Haruhi and she'd unknowingly rejected him.

_I don't think he had a problem getting over her._ I thought noticing he and Mei were holding hands.

"Listen up!" Mei yelled at the screen," My friends are missing and are most likely in danger so I want you all to search for them! They are the children of the most influential families in Japan! Finding them would lead to a carefree life! I-" Her speech was really touching and I could tell it had reached the Host Club, though she couldn't finish it as Renge jumped on the screen and knocked her down. There was an occasional foot or hand appearing at the bottom of the screen along with shrieks, telling us they were fighting on the ground. Kasanoda stared down at them awkwardly, not making any move to stop them. I felt really sorry for him; he obviously wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Gooooooo Meiiii!" The twins cheered, thrusting their fists in the air.

"Why are you encouraging this!? It's awful!" Tamaki asked horrified.

"For once I have to agree with Tamaki, there's nothing to gain by cheering her on." Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

The screen flashed back to the studio where the nervous news reporter was tugging on the collar of his suit, cringing. He shuffled the papers in his hands and smiled uncomfortably.

"Awww! It was just getting good!" The twins complained.

"In other news-"The man said but I stopped paying attention. I looked round at the door wondering when those two would stop. Clara was standing by the door, staring at it nervously.

" Clara?" She looked over at me," I don't think those two are going to be done anytime soon so…." I trailed off and patted the empty seat next to me.

She smiled at me, getting what I was trying to say and sat down next to me.

"Sorry about Will earlier, she didn't mean to offend but James-"

Clara put a hand up.

"It's okay, I understand; I'm aware of the situation between those two, between all of you." She told me. "I would've acted much worse in her shoes."

I highly doubted this; from what I'd seen she'd most likely forgive him on the spot, but I didn't know her well enough to know what she'd actually do, so I nodded anyway.

"Thanks for understanding."

She smiled sweetly at me.

"No problem."

* * *

The door to the sitting room/library clicked open and we all turned to watch James and Will walk out of the room.

Their faces were a fading red and it looked like Will had been crying. Other than that it seemed they'd finally gotten their anger out of their system….well…. for the moment anyway.

_Will!_ Exclaimed, Levana in delight.

"James has something to say." Will told us coolly, sitting down next to Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at her, trying to disguise his worry but she didn't look at him, all she did was cross her arms and legs and stare in the opposite direction.

James ran a hand through his hair.

"Clara and I didn't come here to visit," He told us," I was sent here by Mr Sato."

"How do you know Mr Sato?" I asked James.

"He's….. a associate of mine."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"He helped him out the first few months when James ran away." Will stated.

"You're forever reading my mind, aren't you?" James asked.

"Actually, I can't read your mind at all considering you're a sorcerer now," Will raised an eyebrow. "I guessed."

James sighed and stopped running his hand through his hair, but instead, started to rub his neck.

I stared at him suspiciously; he was nervous and had been procrastinating this entire time. It was if he was still that 13 year old boy who disappeared almost four years ago.

"Well yeah, I've been paying him back by doing errands for him and that's the reason I'm here."

"Small world." Orithia murmured and the Host Club nodded.

I turned to Clara. She was sitting facing where James was with her legs crossed.

"I'm guessing you met while he was doing one of these errands?"

She smiled and nodded.

"So, why are you here exactly?" Kyoya asked him, curious.

Clara looked down at her lap. James didn't look anyone in the eye when he replied, he simply kept rubbing his neck.

"He's been captured."

Orithia, Sylvie and I all jumped to our feet, staring incredulous at James.

"What?" Haruhi asked bewildered.

"His mansion was burned down last night, his last orders were to help you on your mission." James muttered, staring at the wall closest to him.

"Who's Mr Sato?" Honey asked.

"He's the man that gave owns the cabin. He helped us get here." Mori and Reiko said at the same time.

"Oh."

"And there's something else we have to tell you," Clara stood up and walked over to James, wrapping her arms around his waist. James pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "Do any of you have younger brothers?"

My heart stopped. Oh God, please don't tell me they've taken any of the Host Club's siblings.

_Oh dear._ Levana said.

Honey and Mori lifted their hands, worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry," Clara said, her eyes downcast. "They've been taken hostage."

"Satoshi and Chika have been taken!?" Haruhi gasped.

They both nodded, gravely.

"Oh no! This is TERRIBLE!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Someone will pay." I heard Honey say.

I made the mistake of looking at him, because I found myself literally terrified at his menacing expression. I've faced horrifying creatures in the past but geez; Honey took scary to a whole new level. Who knew he was so scary? Though I suppose it was obvious. He was cute; the cute ones were always scary. Thankfully Reiko wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, comforting him. He relaxed against her and relief washed over me. I couldn't shake the feeling he might've decided to run off on his own and take on the demons and what or who else they've been building forces with, himself.

Mori nodded, his face dark.

I forced myself to stay calm and pity over took it. I knew how they felt; it was hard to lose a sibling. It was clear that they cared about their brothers and their capture would haunt them for a very long time.

"I don't get it." Haruhi said," Why would they only capture their brothers? Why not our parents?"

"They wouldn't dare it. Your parents are very important people, for them to disappear would be disastrous." Will answered her.

"It would also be very hard to get close to them, so to take our parents would be impossible." Kyoya stated.

Kyoya's statement was wrong but I didn't tell him that. The demons were cunning, they'd be able to get close to their parents, no problem.

"But taking their children isn't?" Hikaru asked.

"For one thing it would be easier to flash in and flash out of a high school, without having to kill anyone. Ouran Academy's a big school, it'd be easy to catch a student on their own or at least with very few people. Your parents would rarely be on their own considering their importance to society. The demons are strong but they can't take out an entire group of people, it'd be hard to cover it up, no matter how much influence they have." Orithia explained.

"Though it hasn't stopped them before." Will sighed. "We may be underestimating them."

"What about you Reiko- chan? Don't you have siblings?" Honey questioned.

Reiko hummed.

"I do, but my family comes from a long line of Wiccans, dating back to the very first of my kind, making us stronger than the average witch. They would be fools to even think about abducting my siblings."

"So what are we going to do?" Tamaki asked James.

"We leave and go somewhere else. It isn't safe here anymore."

"Where?"Orithia inquired.

"Oh, somewhere you're _very_ familiar with Orithia." James grinned.

I chuckled, knowing where we were about to go.

"So," Clara said brightly," Shall we go?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Sylvie laughed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"WAIT! What about our clothes!?" Tamaki yelled.

Will raised her eyebrows, then clicked her fingers. Instantly several suitcases appeared at his feet.

"There," she said getting up," Is that everything Tamaki or do you need to go to the bathroom, to say goodbye to your beloved toilet?"

The twins laughed.

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea for you to go to the bathroom." Haruhi told him.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya smirked," There's toilet paper wrapped around you and you're still holding a plunger."

Tamaki looked down at himself.

"Oh," he said embarrassed," I think that would be a good idea."

"Let's just go already," Orithia growled, annoyed," You'll be in there forever and I don't have the patience to wait for you. You're more of a girl than all of the Host Club put together. And that's saying something."

Will and I laughed. It was true; the boys were all unhealthily obsessed with their looks.

"HEY!" The twins yelled "WHO YOU CALLING GIRLY!?"

"IT'S TRUE! THE TWINS I CAN UNDERSTAND BUT ME!? I'M A MAN'S MAN!" Tamaki cried.

"Only a girly guy would call himself a man's man, well either that or he's gay." Orithia replied.

"You know-"Hikaru started off.

"-that actually makes sense." Kaoru finished.

I stared at them curiously, wondering what they were on about.

"Well Haruhi does cross dress." They said together.

I hated to admit it, but the twins did have a point.

Tamaki's mouth was open and his face was slowly turning red. He was about to explode.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT GAY! IF ANYTHING YOU TWO-"

I looked at James, pleadingly.

"Can we just go, like right now?"

He chuckled and nodded his head.

There was a flash and we were gone.

**I completely forgot about Renge, so I put her in this chapter to make up for it.**

**Mei and Kasanoda end up dating in the manga so I thought to include them.**

**Hoped you liked it and Happy New Year!**

**Next Chapter: Amazons**


	11. Amazons

**Thanks for the reviews!**

AMAZONS

The first thing that occurred to me that I was lying on something prickly which dug into my back, painfully. The second thing was someone was on top of me, crushing me. I frowned wondering how I got into this situation. Oh right. We teleported. I wriggled about hoping maybe I could slip out from beneath whoever was currently residing on top of me without hurting them but no such luck; I was trapped.

I heard Will screaming with laughter a few feet away. Nice to know she was enjoying my discomfort, I thought bitterly.

"Oh, sorry Ash!" I heard a voice say from above me. I grunted in response.

The weight was too much for one person, especially as the Host Club were so skinny. Considering this I came to the conclusion that there was more than one person on top of me. Great.

"Are you okay?" I heard Kaoru whisper close to my ear. I froze, horrified, feeling my heart pound faster; Kaoru was on top of me. _On top of me_ and his _face_ was right next to _mine_. Somebody was trying to torture me until I cracked, I knew it.

"I- I'- I'm f-f-fi-ine." I managed to groan out between the discomfort and embarrassment. Kaoru sighed in relief.

"Good."

I swallowed, feeling his breath linger against my cheek. What the _hell _was happening to me!? My cheeks flushed with heat. Oh God. _Please don't let Kaoru notice! Please don't let him notice!_ I pleaded in my mind. If Kaoru had noticed, he didn't show it as he continued.

"I'm really sorry about this, I know you must be uncomfortable, I'd get off you if I could but Mori and Hikaru are on top of me and I don't think Mori's conscious yet."

I nodded my head causing our noses to brush against one another. _Crap_, I cursed as I felt my cheeks heat up even more, there was no way he wouldn't notice. _I hope he thinks it's because of the heat._

"Um are you okay? You haven't opened your eyes yet. You're not in pain are you?" To be honest my chest hurt like hell with his chest pressed against mine but I wasn't going to tell him that and anyway that wasn't what I was worried about right now; his voice had been perfectly normal when he was talking but I could hear the smirk in it. _He'd noticed_, I thought miserably to myself.

I mentally slapped myself and opened my eyes to be met with Kaoru's golden topaz. He grinned down at me, his eyes sparkling with laughter. I think I almost died, I'd never been this close to him before.

"Hey," He said, his grin melting into a soft smile.

"Hi," I replied becoming more aware and more aware of my cheeks warmth. I turned my head in attempt to hide at least one of my red hot cheeks and stared across the clearing we had teleported to. Kyoya lay a few feet away unconscious with Will and Honey leaning over him, poking his face to wake him up. I raised an eyebrow, surprisingly his glasses were perched on his nose unharmed, having survived the teleport.

"They must be glued to his face, there's no way they could've survived that _and_ still be on his nose." I heard Will tell Honey.

There were trees towering above us, so far that I could barely see the top. I smiled in recognition. We were in a forest or more specifically the Amazon Rainforest.

"Do you think he'll wake up any time soon?" Hikaru asked, his voice muffled, from above Kaoru. I turned my head so I was looking at Kaoru again.

Kaoru laughed, his lips right next to my ear.

"I don't know. Try waking him up."

"Don't you think I've already tried that? It's pretty hard to wake him when his back is in my face." Hikaru grumbled.

I laughed.

"Oi, what are you laughing at Ash? You don't have to deal with Kaoru's foot at the back of your head!"

"Well it's not much of a joy with your bony ass digging into my back either but I'm not complaining." Kaoru shot back, his voice teasing.

"Hey, whose ass are you calling bony!?"

"Yours isn't it obvious?"

"Are you two always like this?" I asked, holding in my laughter.

Kaoru tried to shrug under the weight of Hikaru and Mori but failed so he answered.

"Sometimes, when Hikaru's annoyed, which," Kaoru raised his voice," Is pretty much all the time actually. He's such a hot head."

"What was that Kaoru!?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Kaoru answered, his voice feigning innocence all the while grinning at me or rather my cheek.

"Yeah it better be!"

I laughed again. My cheeks had calmed down thankfully so I wasn't embarrassed anymore.

"So how long have you been up for anyway?" I asked him after calming down.

"About five minutes before I felt you stir, though I'm not sure how long we've been lying here for though." He replied a thoughtful look on his face.

I sighed.

"We'll ask the others later they'd most likely know." I told him.

"Speaking of the others where are they?" He said.

"Yeah, where are they?" Hikaru asked, listening in to our conversation.

"Oh we're right here!" Sylvie called a few feet away.

"Um, any reason why you're not helping us out of this?" Hikaru yelled.

"We're busy!" Orithia snapped.

"Doing what!?" Hikaru yelled.

"Getting Tamaki out of a tree." Clara replied, a bit sadly.

I moved my head in the direction of their voices, feeling my hair fan out further around my head as I moved it up slightly. Thankfully it hadn't been trapped under my body so I was able to see that Tamaki was actually hanging upside down on a tree snoring with the toilet paper he was wearing caught on multiple branches surrounding him. I winced; the toilet paper was the only thing stopping him from falling out of the tree or hitting a branch.

"Well couldn't he get himself out?" Kaoru asked.

"He's unconscious," Reiko and Haruhi deadpanned.

"And even if he was conscious, I highly doubt he'd be able to get himself out anyway." Orithia said.

I heard James laugh and agree with her.

"Well what about Honey or Levana?" I said.

"Levana's gone on ahead." Will told us.

"I'm eating cake!" Honey giggled.

"Where the hell did he get cake!?" The twins said incredulously.

"No idea."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Honestly I don't care."

"I haven't a clue."

"Probably where that bunny keeps disappearing to."

"More likely where he got that bunny from."

"I really don't know."

I sighed letting my head flop back on to the prickly ground.

"Guess we're stuck here." Kaoru murmured.

Hikaru groaned and I heard a thump as he rested his head on Kaoru's back.

"Better make ourselves comfortable," I muttered sarcastically.

Kaoru chuckled in my ear. It was a soft sound that lingered in my ear, keeping it warm and making my cheeks flush again. I couldn't help it; I shivered.

I felt Kaoru freeze and he slowly lifted his head away from my cheek to stare down at me with his eyebrows raised.

In embarrassment I turned my head, squeezing my eyelids shut and feeling my blush grow. My hair tickled my face but I refused to acknowledge anything besides my humiliation.

It took a while to gather the courage to look at him again and I had opened one eye to peak at him before opening the other, only to find him still looking at me but not with his eyebrows raised, instead he was blushing, _hard_.

We stared at each other and I became increasingly aware of how extremely close we were. We were pressed against one another, chest to chest, shoulder to shoulder. From anyone else's point of view, I realised, it would be difficult to know where Kaoru ended and where I began.

Everything faded away until it was just him and I. _He's really warm_, I thought half-dazed, _like my own personal heater_. I felt his warmth spread through me, warming me until even my numb hands were hot.

His eyes were glazed over, as if he was in a trance but yet still sharp, still aware of what was in front of him; me.

Our faces were inches apart, our breaths against one another's cheeks and our chests rising and falling against our beating hearts.

I felt a very strong urge to kiss him. My eyes flickered to his lips and then to his face. I was surprised to find he was doing the same thing; his eyes darting between my face and my lips.

My heart pounded in my ears and my blush spread across my cheeks to the top of my ears but I ignored it and stared up at Kaoru, seeing how he was battling with himself whether or not to kiss me, his blush growing even more profound as every second ticked by. I put him out of his misery by smiling at him. He relaxed and smiled shyly at me and started moving closer.

I kept my eyes on his as ours both slid slowly shut, our lips almost touching. Our eyes were half lidded by this point and I moved my head up slightly until his breath was on my lips. We were nearing closer our lips touching and then-

"OKAY, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!" James yelled.

Our eyes shot open and we stared at one another in embarrassment and shock but unfortunately we couldn't move away from each other so we just looked at one another awkwardly until James came stomping over and indiscreetly threw an unconscious Mori and a flabbergasted Hikaru off Kaoru, making them land a few feet away, groaning in pain.

Kaoru got off me or rather_ pulled_ off me and I rolled out from beneath him and curled myself into a ball in humiliation, my hair covering my face. I clenched my hands against my chest and tried to calm my blush down while listening to my frantic heart.

Once I was calmed down, I raised myself into a sitting position with my legs crossed and glared up at James. He just grinned at me innocently, his green eyes shining with accomplishment and helped me up before walking over to Clara who was giving him a disapproving look.

I looked around for Kaoru and found him not too far away, spread eagled and blushing his head off. I stood there watching him for a minute, not sure if I should go over and help him up or not but didn't have to decide as Hikaru came rushing over and asked him if he was okay.

I didn't hear Kaoru's reply as Tamaki fell out of the tree, grabbing my attention. The others made a circle around him and I walked over to see if he was okay. He lay on the ground snoring with the ripped toilet paper still wrapped around and still holding that stupid plunger in his hand like a teddy bear.

I rolled my eyes and Haruhi sighed before lowering herself to his level and shaking him awake. Tamaki snorted awake and squealed once he saw Haruhi, grabbing her and pulling to his chest. Haruhi stumbled and fell on top of him painfully, her chin whacking his chest. I watched as her ears turned bright no doubt like the rest of her face. If it was in embarrassment or anger I didn't know.

"Haruhi! Myyyy Haruhi!" Tamaki shrieked girlishly.

Haruhi yelled in to Tamaki's chest. I didn't understand what she said but I knew it was something insulting when Tamaki burst into tears.

"HARUHI HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?"

I turned away from the concussed Tamaki and stared into the Amazon Rainforest, figuring out how we were going to catch up to Levana.

I heard a crunch and then Will was beside me staring out into the forest.

"We should get going," She said and I nodded, agreeing with her.

I looked over my shoulder to the Host Club. They'd all calmed down and were staring at us waiting for what we were going to say. I avoided Kaoru's gaze as I knew I'd only start blushing and turn into a complete mess. I looked at Orithia and Hikaru instead; they were standing really close to one another and- Wait. Were they holding hands!?

I stared at them half amused and half disturbed at what they were doing. I don't think they realised that they were holding hands because they stared at me confused for a minute, wondering why all of us were looking at them weirdly, then realisation crossed their faces along with embarrassment. They both blushed and jumped away from each other, muttering an apology.

"Let's go," I ordered, shaking my head and they all nodded minus the twins, Tamaki, Mori (who was finally awake) and Honey who saluted with a 'Yes Mam!'

Will rolled her eyes and took off in the direction Levana had gone, according to Clara. Honey, Tamaki and the twins were talking really loudly along with the calm murmurs of the others. Will and I were at the head of the group, leading the way with James, Orithia, Sylvie and Clara behind us with the Host Club (minus Kyoya and Reiko who were walking normally) stumbling after us.

"I wonder how long it will be before they get tired?" Willa asked, while we climbed a steep hill, her emerald eyes held a mischievous glint in them.

I glanced behind to look at them. Haruhi was already glum faced along with the twins and Tamaki. Mori was fine and Honey was bouncing about with excitement, his eyes shining with childish laughter. Reiko was next to him and seemed to be fine, so was Kyoya. I couldn't be sure though, Reiko was probably using some of her magic to induce her strength and Kyoya was the type of person who wouldn't let on if he was tired or not. James, Clara, Orithia and Sylvie looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I hummed thinking and looked at Will, who had her eyebrows raised. Her face was tinged with a pale pink because of the heat but other than that she was fine.

I shrugged in response.

"Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki are already tired. Mori and Honey are fine, though that's probably because of their martial arts training. Reiko is using her magic and Kyoya is too stubborn to admit he's tired. So…. I'd say about five minutes?"

Will smirked and James chuckled.

"You're no fun." They said at the same time.

We all stared at them in surprise, incredulous at how they thought so alike. They looked at one another with mixed emotions until Will pursed her lips her eyes hard, then looked away and chatted on about something as if it had never happened.

James appeared as if he hadn't noticed but his jaw was clenched, indicating he was anything but indifferent.

I shared an awkward look with Sylvie and the others. This was going to be an awkward journey.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Will announced standing in front of a massive tree.

"What? Are we going to cross the lake?" Kaoru asked.

I smiled at his confusion. He thought he was looking at a lake. How cute.

Orithia laughed and shook her head.

"No," she said chuckling," We're going into the tree."

"What tree? All I can see is a lake." Haruhi said.

Will smiled at the confused faces of the Host Club and James snorted.

"The lake's an illusion, it's actually a tree." James told them, shaking his head, his hands in his pockets.

"What!?" Tamaki asked bewildered.

"So you're saying," Hikaru said slowly,"This lake I'm staring at right now, which seems very _real_, isn't _real_!?"

We all looked at one another amused.

"Yeah." Orithia answered, shrugging.

Hikaru grinned.

"Cool."

"Um, how?" Haruhi asked staring at us weirdly.

"Magic," Will replied, looking at her nails.

The Host Club stared at us incredulously

"What? How do you think we haven't been discovered yet?" Orithia said, innocently.

"So what happens if you cross the lake?" Kyoya inquired, his brows furrowed.

"Nobody crosses the lake,"Will explained calmly," Would you?"

"No." They all said.

"Why?" I asked them.

"For one thing I can't see the other end of it." Hikaru told us.

"And the other?" Clara prompted.

"I just couldn't. I have no idea why but I couldn't."

"See," Orithia said, waving her hand about," Power of magic."

"Why would they do this?" Haruhi questioned.

"It's just precautions for unwanted visitors, human or otherwise." James said.

"Otherwise?" Honey asked.

"Demons, evil beings, anything that would pose a threat to the Amazonians, really."

"Oh."

"Let's just go already." Orithia said, impatiently.

"Okay, okay," Will said," Will you do the honours 'Thia?" Will motioned to the tree.

Orithia smiled and rolled her eyes, walking passed her. She pressed her palm against the base of the tree and let her hand glow a golden yellow.

The Host Club gasped in surprise, not knowing she could do that.

"Lampedo," She said softly, "I'm home."

"_Indeed you are my child_," Came a voice from the tree.

The tree glowed with Amazonian symbols and twisted so a hole was created in the middle of it, big enough for us all to walk into.

"_Come, we must talk_," Said the voice again.

The Host Club looked around in wonder, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Of course," Orithia replied, stepping into the tree. The Host Club gasped again. _To them_, I thought, _Orithia had just disappeared into thin air_.

"Come on," Will said over her shoulder as she walked into the tree," Keep up."

I followed her into the darkness of the tree and found myself at the gates of Amazonia.

It was just like I remembered since my last visit here, I thought to myself. Amazonia stood tall and proud in front of me, a bustle of incredibly gorgeous women in exotic dresses of white and gold.

The homes of the Amazons were like small palaces made of white marble with golden roofs that glinted in the sun's powerful rays. They stretched across my line of site until they stopped at the palace; a bigger version of the Amazons homes that were high above all our heads, sheening in its extravagant glory.

"Whoa," Hikaru exclaimed staring wide eyed around him.

"Yeah," Tamaki said dazed, appearing at the golden gates of Amazonia.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Orithia asked, smiling in content, her hands behind her back.

"Yes, yes it is." Clara answered looking around.

A few of the Amazons looked at us in interest, probably wondering why there was a bunch of boys in their presence. One even dared to move towards us staring straight at the boys in a way I really didn't like so I jumped in front of Kaoru protectively, taking his hand in mine and gave her a dangerous look.

"They're mine!" I snarled at her.

The Amazon looked at me taken aback but still continued to approach us, a lot more cautiously.

"I wouldn't try it," Will said to her, standing next to me, her arms crossed.

The Amazon gave us dirty looks.

"They're your mates?" She asked.

"Yes," Orithia answered her," I would stand down if I were you."

The Amazon stared at Orithia horrified.

"I'm sorry my pri-" She began but Orithia held up her hand, stopping her from saying anymore.

"It is fine, you did not know they're my property, I will let you go."

The Amazon kneeled, her hand to her heart.

"I thank you my highness."

Orithia nodded and the Amazon disappeared into the crowd.

"What the hell was that about!? And why did she say your highness!?" Hikaru asked.

Orithia stared at the spot where the Amazon disappeared to.

"Nothing, let's move on." She ordered, walking away.

I dropped Kaoru's hand, not looking at him as I felt his gaze at the back of my head and followed her.

"Stick close to the girls, boys. We don't want another encounter like that." James laughed, throwing his arm around Clara, ignoring the stares of the Amazons.

"Uh, why?" I heard Tamaki ask.

"Dude, this population is all women and right now we're the only guys here, why do you _think_ that Amazon approached us?"

There was an awkward silence after that and Will laughed.

We walked through the crowd of Amazons, dodging any that tried to get a little too close to us but it wasn't hard; they all kind of stayed away from us, obviously seeing what had happened earlier. Though there was some raised eyebrows at Tamaki as he was still holding a plunger and was wearing toilet paper.

There were trees here and there that held the homes of Amazons who had preferred to live in the sky in a type of tree house than the marble homes.

We came to the steps that lead to the entrance of the palace and climbed up all one thousand of them. It took a while getting up them especially as the sun's beams shone down at us making my face go red from the intense heat of it and having to endure Tamaki and the twins complaints which made us have to stop to let them rest, much to all of our annoyance. Finally we reached the top.

Standing there, glistening in the sun, was Queen Marpesia, Orithia's mother. Her beauty was a shock no matter how many times I saw her. She stood tall and proud, her radiance making me feel dizzy. Her hair was long and reached her hips in soft waves, her lips turned up in a soft smile and her eyes- the same as Orithia's- stared out over Amazonia. She was like a guardian, a beacon of hope to all of the Amazons even in the darkest of times.

Orithia touched her shoulder and standing next to each other, I was shocked at how similar the two of them were.

"Hello mum, I'm home." Orithia said, quietly.

Queen Marpesia didn't answer or give any indication that she heard her. Instead she continued to stare over Amazonia.

Orithia sighed and muttered something in her mother's ear.

"Hey, why are you talking to a statue?" Hikaru asked staggering up the last few steps but paused to groan in pain when Kaoru elbowed him in the ribs.

Will, James and I all turned to glare at Hikaru.

"What?"

Orithia glanced at Hikaru then continued to mutter in her mother's statue's ear before letting her hand drop from its shoulder.

"Let's go," She said walking to the entrance of the palace.

James shook his head and turned his back to Hikaru, grabbing Clara's hand.

"What'd I do?" He asked, but none of us replied to him.

We approached the doors to the palace. The doors were about twenty feet tall and were- you guessed it- gold. I saw that Sylvie was nervous so I took her hand and smiled at her. She replied with a smile of her own and relaxed into me, so I let go of her hand and put my arm around her. There were two guards on either side of the door both with spears in their hands.

"Princess," They said, when Orithia passed through the door, their hands to their hearts. Orithia nodded at them.

They eyed Will, James and I warily before recognising us and letting us pass along with Reiko, Clara and Sylvie. I heard a clink and turned to see the guards had crossed their spears with one another, stopping the Host Club from entering. I heard them all gulp.

"It's alright," Orithia said, not even turning around to look at them, instead she continued walking." They're with me."

The guards looked at one another and brought their spears to their side letting the Host Club pass. They breathed a sigh of relief and trailed after us through the palace into the throne room.

The room was even taller than the doors by at least ten feet and was decorated with a few emerald chandeliers and blood red drapes. At the end of the room, perched on the gold throne was Queen Lampedo, Orithia's aunt. Her thin blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and rested on her breastplate and her grey eyes shined with delight once she saw her niece.

"Orithia, my sweet child, I welcome you home!" She exclaimed, her musical voice echoing throughout the room.

Orithia smiled.

"Auntie," she said warmly," It is wonderful to see you again."

Queen Lampedo pushed herself off the throne and down the steps of the throne to embrace her niece. Queen Lampedo had never had children of her own, so she had always treated Orithia like her own daughter.

After embracing her niece she turned her attention on the rest of us.

"Aislin, Willow, it's a pleasure to see you again." She told us smiling," And James what a surprise! I haven't seen since you were a child."

James chuckled.

"It's nice to see you again, Lampedo." James replied and Will and I nodded in agreement.

"Ah ah ah," Queen Lampedo wagged her finger, her eyes playful," That's_ Queen_ Lampedo to you."

James laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay, okay, _Queen _Lampedo."

"Now you've got it! Now, who's this pretty girl holding your hand? Your girlfriend?"

James introduced Clara then the others and Lampedo welcomed them with a hug each. She even hugged Kyoya, who just stood there awkwardly.

I took the introductions as a time to study her. She was tall and lean, her stance cat like but even in her cheerful form you could see how powerful she is and you wouldn't want to mess with her. She reminded me a lot of Queen Marpesia in looks and personality, though I suppose she should be like her sister Marpesia, they were twins after all.

The two sisters had always fascinated me when I was a child, they were so a like and yet different, like Hikaru and Kaoru. Lampedo's happy personality had contrasted with her twin's serious one. From what I had heard Marpesia and Lampedo had been orphans, their parents having abandoned them as babies. They grew up only knowing one another before they came to power as the rulers of Amazonia.

I watched Lampedo's laughing along with the twins but I could see the pain in her eyes when she looked at them.

I stared at her sadly; I knew how she felt but I couldn't help but wonder how hard it must have been to lose her twin sister, the only person who had been in her life constantly?

Queen Lampedo clapped her hands, snapping me out of my thoughts, her arm linked with Sylvie's. I blinked. When had Sylvie left my arms? And how did I not notice?

"Why don't you all get dressed and meet me for dinner later?" She said.

"Sure, but what about Levana?" Will replied.

Queen Lampedo giggled.

"She's already in the dining room, stuffing her face."

Will sighed and shook her head. Typical Levana.

"Well, I'm sure you remember where the changing rooms are don't you?" Lampedo asked. Will and I nodded our heads. "Good, there'll be clothes waiting for you there. I'll see you at dinner."

Will, Orithia and I lead the way to the girls changing room while James took the boys to the boys changing room.

I let my hand brush against the marble walls remembering the times where I ran through the palace with the others as children. Our parents, Granny and Lampedo walking behind us at a steady pace, talking and watching us proudly.

I felt my heart sink and I wished that I could relive those days, when everyone was happy and free, when we didn't have deaths and tragedy ruining our lives.

I looked over at Will and Orithia. I knew they were thinking the same thing from the distant looks on their faces.

We reached the changing room and found our clothes in a pile on a red armchair.

I looked around the room while I changed into the Amazonian clothes. It was more of a sitting room than a dressing room; there was furniture littering the room, mostly chairs with a dressing screen in the corner, nobody used it though, none of us were shy…well maybe Haruhi but she didn't make any move towards it.

Sunlight filtered through the open window making the room light and airy.

I stepped into the white skirt with the gold belt. It reached to mid- thigh and stopped at my hips showing off my stomach, were a scar ran diagonally from the top of the belt until it disappeared under my top that began below my chest. It was an ugly thing that was a reddish purple colour and cut into my skin a few inches deep. It was one of several scars that adorned my body but I didn't hate them though, if anything it was the complete opposite; I loved my scars because they only made me stronger. They reminded me to work harder, faster or else another would join it.

I wasn't the only one with scars though, I knew for a fact Will and Orithia had some too even little Sylvie had one on her arm and Reiko had one on the back of her neck from a run in with a vampire. All of our scars were the products of battles we were lucky to come out of, they were signs embedded in our skin that we had survived and will live to tell the tale….well if we wanted to.

I heard Haruhi let out a shaky breath and I turned to look at her in concern. I instantly felt sorry for her; her eyes were zeroed in on Will's back were a scar ran diagonally across her back to her front almost touching her belly button. It was almost identical to mine.

Clara put a comforting arm around Haruhi. She didn't have any scars since she was a vampire but there was a red line on her pale legs, showing there once was a scar there from when she was a human.

Haruhi's face had grown a sickly pale, her eyes darting to look at every visible scar on our bodies and I didn't need to ask her to know her mind was probably creating scenarios on how we got these scars.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Reiko asked, concern reflecting in her dark eyes.

Haruhi nodded and swallowed loudly.

I'm f-fine." She stuttered, shaking slightly.

"Just let her sit down, she'll be fine in a minute." Sylvie said, lying on an chez lounge, dressed in a similar outfit like mine.

We waited until Haruhi's face turned back to its normal colour before heading towards the dining room.

The dining room consisted of a long wooden table with cushions for chairs and French doors with red drapes, leading out to a balcony where you could see all of Amazonia.

When we entered the room, we found the boys already there, looking (minus James and Honey) uncomfortable in their new clothes which only had some type of skirt/loin cloth which reached their knees and a golden neck plate.

I flushed slightly when I saw their eyes widen, especially Kaoru's and felt their gaze on my scars. Though James eyes were hard and intense, when he stared at our scars. I wonder what he was thinking?

We all quickly sat down, cross legged and waited for Queen Lampedo to enter the room. She entered within seconds of us sitting down and took her place at the head of the table with Orithia next to her. I was at the other end of the table with Will and Sylvie on either side of me and was unfortunately seated across from Kaoru. I saw him staring at me curiously so I gave him a sheepish look.

"Please friends, dig in!" Lampedo announced before golden trays filled with exotic fruits and meat were set on the table by servants.

_Hiya!_

Levana had appeared out of nowhere and had swiftly jumped on the table, consuming an amount of fruit.

I heard Will sigh next to me then she took some random fruit and began eating.

I ate very little and just sat there most of the time, looking at my hands and listening to what the others were saying. Tamaki was ranting about something ridiculous, nobody was listening from what I could hear as the others were in their own conversations.

"I wonder if there's any cake?"

"I don't think so Mitsukuni."

"Awww."

"William Shakespeare? Please, I met William Shakespeare, he was actually an ogre."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Put that slingshot away! You're making a mess!"

"- then the Atlantians decided they didn't need to borrow of us so they relocated to the fairies-"

"-hit that chandelier-"

"- took Britney Spears to the dance only for her to start chatting up some Justin Bieber wannabe-"

"-then it disappeared down a hole!"

I groaned and rested my head on the table, bored.

"What's up?" Will asked, munching on a carrot.

I shrugged.

"That's a brilliant answer Ash." Will said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I know, I know. I just don't know what's wrong with me." I told her.

"Well maybe I can cheer you up with my news!" Lampedo exclaimed cheerfully, somehow overhearing our conversation.

I raised my head to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Orithia and I have been talking and we have agreed that we should do something about the boys. Oh, and Haruhi of course."

"What?" The twins, Tamaki and Honey all said, their heads tilted to the side.

Queen Lampedo smiled and rested her chin against the back of her hand.

"From this day forward," she said cheerfully," You will be tested physically and mentally in order to help you protect yourselves in battle." The Host Club stared at her not getting it.

I snorted and looked at Will who grinned back at me knowingly.

Lampedo's eyes skimmed passed all the Host Club's faces before smiling even wider.

"Training," she said simply.

**Okay, I hope you liked it.**

**Orithia, Lampedo and Marpesia are based on actual Amazons that had ruled over Amazonia. Apparently Orithia has two sisters called Antiope and Synope but Antiope is supposedly a very popular name among the Amazons so I'm not sure which Antiope she is and when I looked her up there wasn't much about her, I'll have to research her more if I want her to appear. I haven't researched Synope yet.**

**Orithia is also spelt Orithyia.**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Training**


End file.
